My Lovely Teacher
by rihyepark94
Summary: Byun Baekhyun jatuh cinta dengan Pak Chanyeol?
1. chapter 1

My Lovely Teacher

Cast :

Byun Baekhyun (17)

Park Chanyeol (24)

Do Kyungsoo (17)

Kim Jongin - Kai (16)

Oh Sehun (16)

etc (tokoh lain akan muncul seiring jalannya cerita)

Rating : T menyerempet M

Genre : Friendship, School-life, Romance, Fluff, BxB

-

-

-

-

 _Prolog_

Pak Chanyeol itu Guru di sekolah menengah atas di Seoul.

Pak Chanyeol mengajar pendidikan jasmani di kelasnya.

Pak Chanyeol itu wali kelas, kelas 12 IPS 1.

Pak Chanyeol itu tinggi.

Pak Chanyeol itu ganteng.

Pak Chanyeol itu baik.

Pak Chanyeol itu masih muda.

Pak Chanyeol itu keker badannya.

Pak Chanyeol itu pinter.

Pak Chanyeol itu keren.

Pak Chanyeol itu suka tebar pesona tanpa dia sadari.

Pak Chanyeol itu

Pak Chanyeol itu

bla bla bla

hanya itu yang dari tadi masuk ke kuping Kyungsoo, sambil terus menatap sahabatnya yang bercerita panjang kali lebar, sudah tidak diragukan lagi, dihadapannya ini seorang yang sangat sangat menyukai guru olahraga nya. Setiap jam dia pasti selalu bercerita pada Kyungsoo tentang bagaimana Pak Chanyeol itu.

Sudah tidak mengherankan lagi, semua itu dimulai pada awal kenaikan kelas 11.

"Baekhyun kau sudah mengatakan itu berkali-kali hari ini."

"Ya kau benar soo aku tergila-gila oleh Pak Chanyeol, ah aku tidak rela cepat meninggalkan sekolah ini."

"Yasudah mengulang saja tahun depan."

PLAKKK

Kyungsoo hanya mengaduh kesakitan setelah kepalanya di pukul oleh sahabatnya.

Next?


	2. 1

**My Lovely Teacher**

Cast :

Byun Baekhyun (17)

Park Chanyeol (24)

Do Kyungsoo (17)

Kim Jongin - Kai (16)

Oh Sehun (16)

etc (tokoh lain akan muncul seiring jalannya cerita)

Rating : T menyerempet M

Genre : Friendship, School-life, Romance, Fluff, BxB

_

 _Happy Reading!!_

 _1_

-:-

07.30 KST

"Baekhyunee bangun sayang, kau tidak ke sekolah? bukannya ini hari pertama mu sebagai siswa kelas 12?"

"Hyuneee"

"Hoammm.. ne eommaaaa~"

"Jangan iya iya saja baek, sekarang sudah jam 7 lewat 30 menit dan appa mu sudah pergi ke kantor 30 menit yang lalu tanpa menunggumu"

"YAKKK!!! KENAPA EOMMA TAK BILANG EOH? WAEEEEE??? YAKK SETENGAH JAM LAGI AKU MASUK"

"KAU SENDIRI YANG SULIT DIBANGUNKAN DAN JANGAN BERTERIAK, LEBIH BAIK KAU CEPAT SIAP-SIAP"

"EOMMA JUGA BERTERIAK"

Abaikan saja rumah keluarga Byun yang selalu terasa hancur di pagi hari, untung saja Appa dan anak tertua keluarga Byun sudah pergi dari rumah.

-Baekhyun POV-

Yakk, bagaimana ini aku harus tiba dalam 3 menit sebelum gerbang sekolah ditutup. Aishhh, menyebalkan, semoga aku tetap tampan -coret- cantik ketika bertemu Pak Chanyeol..

Ughh suami masa depanku... Tunggu aku sayanggg..

Ahh aku kesekolah menggunakan kaki ku alias aku berlari tadi, jarak sekolah dengan rumahku tidak terlalu jauh, seharusnya dengan badan mungil ku ini aku tiba disekolah dalam 2 menit.

-Baekhyun POV end-

-:-

 _At School_

 _Kringggg~ Kringggg~_

Baekhyun tiba didepan kelasnya bertepatan dengan bel masuk berbunyi.

Ia langsung masuk ke kelas, menaruh tas nya di atas meja sebelah kiri meja sahabatnya Kyungsoo yang diminta menjagai mejanya ketika ia telat masuk ke sekolah.

"Hey Baek, kau berlari ya ke sekolah"

Kyungsoo berbicara sambil menatap jijik Baekhyun yang penuh dengan keringat dan bajunya yang sedikit basah.

"Hu um" Baekhyun hanya bergumam, ia terlalu lelah. Ohhh kemana mulut cerewetnya itu..

"Ada guru datang, ada guru datang!!"

"Siapa? Siapa?"

"Pak Chanyeol"

"Stttt"

"Duduk duduk"

Sedikit keributan dihari pertama masuk sekolah sebagai anak kelas 12 SMA. Sudah biasa, wajar bukan? tidak hanya hari pertama saja, hari selanjutnya pun akan berisik.

 _Cklek_

"Ekhem, selamat pagi anak-anak"

"Pagi Pakkk!!"

"Yahh seperti yang kalian ketahui, saya yang akan menjadi wali kelas kalian ditahun terakhir kalian"

"YEAYYYYYY!!!!"

Anak-anak kelas bersorak gembira, karena mereka tahu wali kelasnya ini sangat baik hati dan cukup seru, mungkin karena faktor usia yang masih cukup muda. Ia bahkan menjadi guru favorit di sekolah.

-:-

-Baekhyun POV-

Whatttt? Kalian dengar?

Ugh, ditengah kecapaian aku ini selalu saja ada kejutan yang membuatku bahagia..

Katakan aku berlebihan tapi memang seperti itu nyatanya..

Well, aku masih tidak terlalu percaya

"Soo, didepan itu Pak Chanyeol?"

Aku menoleh ke Kyungsoo, ia terlihat menganggukan kepalanya kecil,

Aku bertanya sekali lagi,

"Pak Chanyeol jadi wali kelas kita Soo?"

Ku lihat Kyungsoo menganggukan kepalanya sekali lagi.

"YEAYYYYY!!!!"

Aku dengar anak-anak kelas ku mulai bersorak gembira, aku masih tak menyangka..

 **BRAKKK**

Siapa yang menggebrak meja?

Siapa?

Oh itu aku Byun Baekhyun.

Semua isi kelas langsung terdiam, Pak Chanyeol menatapku dengan pandangan bingung.

Aku mengangkat tangan ku lalu jari telunjukku menunjuk wajah Pak Chanyeol

"PAK CHANYEOL SARANGHAEEEEEE!!!! KITA BERJODOH PAK CHANYEOL, KAU JADI WALI KELAS KU DAN AKU JADI MURID MU"

-Baekhyun POV end-

-:-

Konyol

Hanya satu kata itu yang terlintas di otak seluruh makhluk yang ada didalam kelas itu.

Lihat, betapa memalukannya Baekhyun, Kyungsoo saja sampai menutup kepalanya dengan buku, sedangkan beberapa anak menyoraki Baekhyun, beberapa anak hanya geleng-geleng kepala, dan beberapa anak mencibirnya.

Sedangkan Pak Chanyeol hanya tersenyum sedikit menanggapi Baekhyun, ia sudah tahu bagaimana kelakuannya sejak kelas 11.

"Tenanglah anak-anak, Baekhyun silahkan duduk kembali. Sebentar lagi akan dimulai jam pertama, selamat belajar anak-anak."

Setelah berbicara seperti itu, Pak Chanyeol langsung keluar kelas dengan tersenyum manis.

Ohhh tidak kah kau tahu Pak?

Gara-gara senyum manis mu itu banyak anak perempuan di kelas mu meleleh tak terkecuali pria mungil yang duduk dipojokam kelas itu, yang tadi menggebrak meja, bagaimana bisa ia terlihat lucu, mukanya merona merah, sangat hebat sampai ketelinga hingga keleher.

Tidak banyak juga siswa dikelas itu yang memperhatikan Baekhyun langsung sangat gemas, tapi sayang seribu sayang Kyungsoo tidak seperti itu.

"Duduklah Byun, Kau membuat ku malu, lihat kelakuan mu sekarang seperti anak tikus, kau menjijikan dengan muka memerahmu itu" ucap Kyungsoo sembari tangannya menarik pergelangan tangan Baekhyun untuk kembali duduk.

Kyungsoo adalah seorang sahabat yang sangat pengertian ia sangat menyayangi Baekhyun, hanya saja ia terlalu polos dan perkataannya tidak pernah disaring.

Kita sudah pasti tahu kelanjutannya..

"Yakkk!!! tidakkah kau tahu Kyung aku ini sedang berbahagia, uwahhhh tertimpa apa aku semalam sampai mendapat keberuntungan plus plus"

Kyungsoo hanya bisa menggelengkan kepalanya sambil berpikir, bagaimana bisa ia mempunyai sahabat seidiot ini?

-

-

-

 _Kringggg~ Kringgg~_

Jam pulang sekolah sudah tiba, anak-anak mulai berhamburan keluar kelas untuk segera pulang kerumah agar bisa segera tidur, ada beberapa anak juga yang masih harus piket, dan ada beberapa anak yang langsung pergi main, tidak jauh beda dengan Baekhyun dan Kyungsoo yang sedang berjalan menuju halte samping gerbang sekolah itu, menunggu jemputan.

"Hey soo, mata pelajaran Pak Chanyeol hari apa dan jam keberapa?" Baekhyun merangkul bahu kyungsoo kemudia bertanya tepat disamping telinga kyungsoo, membuat ia sedikit geli.

"Baekhyun..." Balas Kyungsoo dengan nada pelan namun masih dapat di dengar Baekhyun karena jarak mereka cukup dekat.

"Yaa Kyung.." jawab Baekhyun dengan suara yang pelan juga.

"Kau sudah menyayakan itu lebih dari 10 kali dalam satu hari ini, aku sangat yakin kau sudah tahu jawaban dari pertanyaan mu" Kyungsoo melepas rangkulan tangan Baekhyun pada bahunya kemudian berjalan meninggalkan Baekhyun yang terdiam beberapa saat.

"Soo aku masih tak percaya eh"

Baekhyun menyusul Kyungsoo setelah mengucapkan kata kata tadi,

"Idiot" maki Kyungsoo

"Yaa kau benar, rasanya sungguh sangat gila aku menyukai Pak Chanyeol"

Balas Baekhyun yang sudah menyamakan kakinya dengan Kyungsoo.

Mereka sudah sampai didepan halte untuk menunggu jemputan.

Selang 15 menit jemputan Kyungsoo tiba, tapi sayang sekali jemputan Baekhyun belum tiba.

"Baek jemputan ku sudah datang, kamu gimana Baek? apa masih lama?" Kyungsoo bertanya dengan wajah cemas, karena Baekhyun itu tidak boleh ditinggal sendirian, lihat saja perawakannya yang mungil, imut itu pasti banyak ajusshi ajusshi yang ingin menculiknya.

"sudah kau duluan saja Kyung, mungkin sebentar lagi akan tiba, sana sana" jawab Baekhyun sambil mengibaskan tangannya memyuruh Kyungsoo segera pulang.

"Tapi Baek..

"Aku sudah dewasa Kyung, percayalah" Baekhyun tetap kekeuh tidak ingin di temani menunggu.

"Huft.. baiklah aku pergi dulu ya Baek, jangan beranjak dari tempat mu sedikitpun, kalau ada ajusshi yang mengajak mu berbicara abaikan saja, kalau ada yang mengajakmu pergi, jangan mau okay?" ohh lihat betapa perhatiannya Kyungsoo sebagai seorang sahabat.

"Ck.. aku bukan anak kecil Kyung, sudah sana cepat pulang" gerutu Baekhyun

"Baiklah, dadah Baek" Kyungsoo melambaikan tangan sebelum masuk ke mobilnya.

"Hmm, bye Kyung" Baekhyun membalas lambaian tangan itu sambil tersenyum.

30 menit kemudian

Baekhyun sudah menunggu setengah jam lebih tetapi jemputan belum datang-datang.

-:-

-Baekhyun POV-

Ishhh, mana sih Appa kok belum datang-datang, Baekkie lelah.

 _Brumm Brumm_

Suara apa tuh?

Oh ada motor keluar dari gerbang sekolah,

mungkin anak eskul band baru selesai berlatih, hufttt ah bodo amat.

Eh tapi tunggu...

itukan..

itu..

Hah?

Pak Chanyeol?

ugh, keren sekali.. lihat dia naik motor ninja putih..

eh tapi..

kok dia menuju halte

rumahnya kan berlawanan arah dengan halte yang sekarang aku duduki

apa jangan-jangan...

"Baekhyun kok belum pulang?

hehehe..

itu Pak Chanyeol yang nanya

-Baekhyun POV end-

-:-

Baekhyun mah kalo ditanyain sama crush nya bukan senyum senyum malu, tapi tambah ngegas kayak cabe-cabean.

Liat aja sekarang..

"Eh Bapak, iya nih jemputan saya belum datang-datang, Bapak mau nganterin saya gak?"

tuh kan, liat aja Baekhyun ngomong gitu sambil kedip-kedip manja matanya.

Pak Chanyeol yang liat itu sih cuma ketawa singkat, heran aja dia kok bisa ya ada murid kaya gini.

"Yaudah naik cepetan"

Itu yang ngomong Pak Chanyeol loh..

"Serius Pak?? Rumah Bapak kan lawan arah sama rumah saya, terus rumah saya deket lagi Pak, depan sekolah kesamping kiri dikit itu ada perumahan nah rumah saya ngelewatin pos satpam paling depan tuh Pak, rumah nomor satu, dari sini juga keliatan yang cat warna abu-abu tuh Pak" Baekhyun nyerocos sambil nunjuk rumahnya yang dari tempat dia nunggu jemputan sekarang bisa keliatan.

"Terus, ngapain kamu nunggu jemputan kalau rumah kamu sedeket itu?" Pak Chanyeol nanya sambil masang wajah tercengang abis denger Baekhyun ngomong tadi.

"Ya saya capek Pak, tadi pagi saya lari dari rumah kesekolah untung ga telat Pak, masa pulang saya pake kaki lagi, gamau ah Pak ntar kaki saya lemes, terus nih ya Pak sekarang panas banget, ntar Baekkie jadi item gimana Pak, terus nih ya Pak...

 _Srett_

Pak Chanyeol langsung narik tangan Baekhyun buat duduk diatas motornya, dia terlalu pusing denger Baekhyun yang terus ngomong tidak ada kata titik.

"Eh eh Pak.." tubuh Baekhyun sedikit oleng karena Pak Chanyeol menariknya lumayan, dengan sekali tarikan.

"Cepetan naik Baek, udah sore"

Baekhyun naik ke motor Pak Chanyeol, pas udah duduk diatas motor dia langsung meluk badan Pak Chanyeol dari belakang sambil senyum-senyum gitu.

Hehehe, Baekhyun idiot kan?

Pak Chanyeol yang ngerasa Baekhyun meluk dari belakang cuma bisa geleng-geleng kepala sebentar, terus langsung jalanin motor nya ke rumah Baekhyun. Mau gimana lagi, Baekhyun itu susah dibilangin.

 _TBC .._

 _next apa gak nih?_

 _makasih ya yang udah review kemarin hehe, kritik dan saran diterima.._

love u guys..

by the way.. ada yang suka KaiHun? atau ada yang shipperin?


	3. 2

My Lovely Teacher

Cast :

Byun Baekhyun (17)

Park Chanyeol (24)

Do Kyungsoo (17)

Kim Jongin - Kai (16)

Oh Sehun (16)

etc (tokoh lain akan muncul seiring jalannya cerita)

Rating : T menyerempet M

Genre : Friendship, School-life, Romance, Fluff, BxB

Happy Reading!!

2

-:-

"Halo,Soo.."

"Iya Baek?"

"Soo.."

"Iya ada apa Baek?"

"Gimana nih.."

"Gimana apanya Baekhyun, kamu udah di rumah kan?"

"Udah soo.."

"Terus ada apaan Baek?"

"Tadi aku pulang dianterin Pak Chanyeol Soo"

"Hah?"

"Iya dianterin Pak Chanyeol"

"Terus?"

"Baekkie seneng banget soo"

"Ga diapa-apain kan sama Pak Cey?"

"Dipeluk Soo"

"Serius Baek?"

"Iya dua rius malah"

"Tunggu"

"Iya Soo"

"Pak Cey meluk kamu apa kamu meluk Pak Cey?"

"Hehehe.."

 _Klik_

Kyungsoo langsung matiin sambungan telepon dari Baekhyun begitu denger Baekhyun cengengesan.

Iya tadi itu abis dianterin Pak Chanyeol, Baekhyun langsung masuk ke dalam rumah, sehabis dadah-dadah genit dan bilang terimakasih ke Pak Chanyeol karena rela nganterin dia. Pas udah sampai kamar Baekhyun langsung nelepon Kyungsoo.

Baekhyun itu cinta mati sama Pak Chanyeol, dia suka bilang ke Kyungsoo kalau misal dia udah lulus SMA dia ga yakin bakal rela ninggalin Pak Chanyeol di sekolah ini. Kyungsoo _sih_ manggut-manggut aja sambil bilang ke Baekhyun suruh ngulang tahun depan kalau ga mau ninggalin Pak Chanyeol, cuma abis Kyungsoo ngomong kaya gitu langsung di pukul kepalanya sama Baekhyun. Kyungsoo kan jadinya bingung. _Apa salah dan dosaku sayang - Kyungsoo-_

Baekhyun itu orangnya nekat, sekalinya jatuh cinta sama orang dia ga main-main.

Buktinya aja sekarang dia lagi nimbang-nimbang mau ngechat apa ke Pak Chanyeol. Darimana Baekhyun dapat nomornya Pak Chanyeol? Dia minta-minta ke anak band sama anak futsal, Iya Pak Chanyeol itu megang dua ekstrakulikuler, Band sama Futsal. Keren ga tuh..

Baekhyun itu udah tau nomor Pak Chanyeol dari kelas 11, cuma dia belum berani buat nge-chat Pak Chanyeol, gatau semenjak kelas 12 keberaniannya mulai meningkat.

-;-

20.00

From : 8157869614

To : PakCycycy

Malam Pak..

From : PakCycycy

To : 8157869614

Siapa ya?

From : 8157869614

To : PakCycycy

Simpen no saya ya Pak.. hehe

Baekhyunee _

From : PakCycycy

To : Baekhyunee

Oh Baekhyun, udah malem kok kamu masih main HP?

From : Baekhyunee

To : PakCycycy

Ehehe, si Bapak perhatian banget deh kan jadi makin.. :O

Abis Baekhyun bales begitu, Pak Chanyeol ngga ngebales chatnya Baekhyun lagi, gatau kenapa, Baekhyun sih ggm _gundah, galau, merana._ Tapi ga lama kok, beberapa menit kemudian dia langsung jatuh tertidur mimpiin Pak Chanyeol.

-;-

 _Apartemen Chanyeol_

"Lagi apa Hun?" Chanyeol ngeliat Sehun lagi mainin HP nya disofa, dia ngedeket curiga dia abis Sehun sambil senyum-senyum nakal gitu.

"hehehe anak murid Hyung ngechat nih yang tadi Hyung anterin tuh, siapa? ByunBaek anak kelas 12" Sehun cuma liat Chanyeol sekilas, abis itu langsung ngalihin tatapannya lagi ke HP Chanyeol.

"Sini Hun balikkin, nanti dikira Hyung suka sama dia, udah sana kamu tidur besok sekolah loh" Chanyeol ngerebut HP dari tangan Sehun.

Sehun ngedengus sebel

"Hyung kan beneran suka buktinya tadi dianterin kerumahnya, emang Sehun ga liat apa" abis ngomong kaya gitu Sehun langsung ngacir masuk ke kamarnya.

Chanyeol diruang tamu cuma geleng-geleng kepala abis itu berdiri langsung masuk ke kamarnya juga di samping kamar Sehun.

Didalam kamar Chanyeol mainan HP sebentar sebelum tidur, Dia ngeliat riwayat chat dia -yang dimainin Sehun- sama Baekhyun.

From : PakCycycy

To : Baekhyunee

Maaf ya Baekhyun tadi yang bales pesan kamu Sehun, Selamat malam Baekhyunee

 _Gatau ada angin apa, Chanyeol bales pesan Baekhyun sebelum dia jatuh tertidur, dia harus memikirkan perkataan Sehun tadi sepertinya.._

 _TBC_

Thankyouu ya review nyaa !!

love u


	4. 3

My Lovely Teacher

Cast :

Byun Baekhyun (17)

Park Chanyeol (24)

Do Kyungsoo (17)

Kim Jongin - Kai (16)

Oh Sehun (16)

etc (tokoh lain akan muncul seiring jalannya cerita)

Rating : T menyerempet M

Genre : Friendship, School-life, Romance, Fluff, BxB

Happy Reading!!

3

 _Seoul High School_

06 _.00_

Baekhyun udah duduk anteng di kelasnya, dia lagi nunggu Kyungsoo, tadi pagi pas buka HP dia kaget banget ada balesan dari Pak Chanyeol, agak sakit sih karena chat sebelumnya ternyata yang bales Sehun.

Eh bentar..

Sehun. Anak pindahan baru itu? yang kelas 11 IPS 3? yang kelasnya deket gudang sekolah itu?

kok HP Pak Chanyeol bisa ada ditangan Sehun yaa, Baekhyun masih mikir keras.

Apa Sehun anaknya Pak Chanyeol?

Apa..

Ah gatau ah Baekhyun pusing, pokoknya niat dia dateng pagi hari ini itu mau cerita sama Kyungsoo kalau Pak Chanyeol ngucapin selamat malam kemarin hehe.

Tapi si pinguin alaska itu ga dateng-dateng.

Kelas juga masih sepi sebenarnya, cuma ada Baekhyun yang duduk dipojokkan deket jendela sama kumpulan cewek-cewek gitu yang duduk deket meja guru, kayaknya lagi gosipin orang gitu, cuma Baekhyun gamau tau karena dia cowok ga suka ngegosip. Gatau nanti, kalau Luhan sama Kyungsoo ngumpul. Iya Luhan itu lulusan kemaren, sekarang dia kuliah jurusan desain grafis di negeri asalnya, China. Katanya kalau ada waktu luang dia main kok ke Seoul. Baekhyun sih nunggu aja, yah sebenernya dia kangen juga sama sahabatnya yang sama-sama gesrek kayak dia, kalau Kyungsoo kan masih dalam batas wajar biarpun kadang kelewatan, Baekhyun juga sayang kok sama Kyungsoo.

Baekhyun lagi asik mikirin gimana pas dia sama Kyungsoo ketemu Luhan terus main bareng, terus nanti dia ngenalin Pak Chanyeol sebagai kekasihnya, sampai ga sadar kalau Kyungsoo udah dateng, dia langsung gebrak meja Baekhyun pas liat Baekhyun lagi ngelamun.

 **BRAKKK**

"WOI DIEM-DIEM BAE!!"

Dibilang Kyungsoo itu ga waras-waras banget lah.

Baekhyun digituin jelas dia kaget, jadi dia latah abis itu ngasih sumpah serapah ke Kyungsoo, Kyungsoonya malah cengengesan.

"Tumben datang pagi Baek?"

Kyungsoo mulai normal lagi, dia heran aja liat Baekhyun udah sampai kelas padahal biasanya 15 menit sebelum bel masuk, kemarin aja pas bel masuk, untung dia ga telat.

"Baekkie mau cerita soo"

Baekhyun ngomong gitu sambil senyum-senyum aneh

"Pasti Pak Chanyeol" Kyungsoo yang udah tau kemana arah pembicaraan langsung nebak aja, males dia sebenarnya tapi sebagai sahabat yang baik dia tetap dengerin Baekhyun cerita panjang kalo lebar

"Eh tapi bentar, kamu tau gak Sehun siapanya Pak Chanyeol?"

Baekhyun nanya gitu sambil masang muka penasaran pake banget

"Sehun? Anak kelas 11 IPS 3 itu? yang kelasnya deket gudang sekolah?" Kyungsoo juga nanya pertanyaan yang sama kaya di otak Baekhyun tadi. Baekhyun cuma ngangguk ngejawab pertanyaan Kyungsoo.

"Oh itu mah temennya Jongin" Kyungsoo ngejawab singkat sambil senyum-senyum gitu bikin Baekhyun curiga

"Jongin siapa?" Baekhyun nanya lagi soalnya dia ga terlalu kenal adik kelas, iyalah orang tiap lewatin atau ketemu adik kelas dia mah jalannya kayak orang sombong gitu, bukannya sombong sih, tapi tau sendiri kalau anak kelas 12 itu berasa senior banget, jadi ya Baekhyun kaya gitu, padahal kalau rada baik dikit mungkin tambah banyak yang ngejar, soalnya sekarang dia songong gitu aja banyak adik kelas yang suka. Baekhyun itu cantiknya kebangetan, sayang aja kadang kaya cabe kalau udah didepan Pak Chanyeol.

"Pacar aku lah" Kyungsoo jawab gitu sambil masang muka datar

 **WHAT?**

REPEAT **PLS?!**

PLAKKKK

"KOK KAMU GA PERNAH CERITA SIH SOO? AKU INI APANYA KAMU?"

Kyungsoo cuma masang muka datar, padahal dalam hatinya udah pengen dorong Baekhyun ke rawa-rawa. Pukulan Baekhyu lumayan sakit juga.

"Soo.."

Baekhyun manggil Kyungsoo lirih

 _kok jadi mellow gini ya.._

Kyungsoo natap Baekhyun dengan pandangan memicing

"Baek, aku gatau pagi ini kepala kamu ke jedug apa, bahkan kamu ga kenal siapa itu jongin padahal dulu kamu yang semangat banget jodohin aku sama Jongin, Jongin itu temen lama Sehun yang anak pindahan baru, dan satu lagi kalau kamu lupa, di hari pertama kami jadian kamu yang minta PJ paling banyak"

Baekhyun mah abis denger Kyungsoo ngomong gitu cuma senyum-senyum malu aja. Tapi serius dia kok bisa sampai lupa gitu ya.

"Hehe, kebanyakan mikirin masa depan aku Soo, Chanyeolliee"

Baekhyun mah gitu yang dipikirin Pak Chanyeol mulu, Kyungsoo cuma ngelirik Baekhyun sinis.

"Kok kamu manggil saya ga pakai Bapak sih Baek?"

 _TBC_


	5. 4

My Lovely Teacher

Cast :

Byun Baekhyun (17)

Park Chanyeol (24)

Do Kyungsoo (17)

Kim Jongin - Kai (16)

Oh Sehun (16)

etc (tokoh lain akan muncul seiring jalannya cerita)

Rating : T menyerempet M

Genre : Friendship, School-life, Romance, Fluff, BxB

Happy Reading!!

4

-:-

 _"Kok kamu manggil saya ga pakai Bapak sih Baek?"_

 ** _Degg_**

Baekhyun ngerasa ada suara berat gitu ngomong dideket telinga dia, pas Baekhyun noleh..

"Ppp...Pak..Pak Chan.."

Baekhyun gugup gitu, biar dia suka sama Pak Chanyeol, biar dia rada lenjeh gitu, dia masih takut kok sama guru, takut dihukum, kan bahaya kalau Pak Chanyeol laporin Baekhyun ke guru BK karena nyebut nama dia tanpa embel-embel Bapak.

"Lagi ngomongin saya ya kalian?" tuding Pak Chanyeol sambil jauhin mukanya dari telinga Baekhyun

"Iya Pak, emang Bapak belum tau? Baekhyun kan suka banget sama Bapak"

Itu yang ngomong Kyungsoo, bukan Baekhyun, Baekhyun yang denger Kyungsoo ngomong kaya gitu mukanya udah merah abis, gatau karena malu atau marah.

Pak Chanyeol yang ngedenger itu cuma ketawa singkat sambil geleng-geleng kepala, abis itu dia langsung pergi ke meja guru, karena bel udah berbunyi.

 _Skip*_

-Jam Istirahat-

Kyungsoo sama Baekhyun mah istirahatnya dikelas, lagi males jalan katanya, sama Kyungsoo bawa bekal, kalau Baekhyun sukanya minta punya Kyungsoo.

"Eh Soo kira-kira Pak Cey udah punya pacar belom ya?"

Kyungsoo cuma ngangkat bahunya sambil lanjutin makan bibimbap

"Soo kamu tau kan satu sekolah ini hampir suka sama Pak Cey, bahkan guru-guru juga suka sama Pak Cey"

Kyungsoo cuma nganggukin kepalanya sambil makan bekalnya.

"Tapi nih ya Soo, Baekkie yakin banget Pak Cey mulai tertarik sama Baekkie buktinya kemarin malam dia ngucapin selamat malam ke Baekkie" Baekhyun masih aja ngomong, biarpun cuma dibales anggukan sama gelengan dari Kyungsoo

"Baekkie minta satu ya Soo" Baekhyun ngambil susu kotak disamping tas makanan Kyungsoo. Kyungsoo cuma ngangguk

"Kira-kira gimana ya Soo cara nyingkirin orang-orang yang suka sama Pak Cey?"

Baekhyun nanya sambil naruh kepalanya diatas tangannya, kayak orang lagi mikir gitu.

"Bunuh aja" Kyungsoo yang udah selesai makan ngejawab singkat terus langsung minum air putih.

 **Prokk prokk** **prokkk**

Itu Baekhyun tepuk tangan terus mukul-mukul bahu Kyungsoo sambil ngomong

"Bagus Soo bagus, sepertinya perlu dicoba"

Kyungsoo yang lagi minum kan jadinya keselek dipukul Baekhyun

 **uhukk** **uhukk**

 **Plakk**

Kyungsoo langsung mukul tangan Baekhyun sambil masang muka sebel. Baekhyun sih ga punya rasa salah jadi dia cuma ketawa.

-;-

-Class-

2 jam pelajaran terakhir sebelum pulang tapi gak ada gurunya, katanya sih lagi ada perlu gurunya, jadi mereka dikasih tugas,

ngalamin sendiri lah gimana kalau jam kelas kosong dan dikasih tugas, paling ujung-ujungnya ngumpul sama gengnya, kaya ini mih sekarang,

golongan cabe-cabean pada ngumpul didepan ngerumpi sambil makeup-an, Yang cowo-cowo ada yang main _Mobile Legend_ , Ada yang tidur, Ada yang makan dikelas, Baekhyun sama Kyungsoo juga lagi ngobrol, ngobrolin Pak Cey, lebih tepanya yang banyak ngomong itu Baekhyun, Kyungsoo mah cuma pendengar yang baik.

Sebenarnya satu sekolah itu udah tau Baekhyun suka sama Pak Chanyeol, Iyalah tau orang pas kelas 11 semester 2, Pak Chanyeol lagi ngajar jam Olahraga dan itu dikelas Baekhyun, materinya bola tangan, disitu Pak Chanyeol main dan ganteng banget, pokoknya bikin Baekhyun ga tahan deh, jadi akhirnya dengan segala keberanian yang dia punya dia teriak gini,

"PAK CHANYEOL KEKER BANGET, GANTENG ABIS, JATUH CINYA SAYA PAK SAMA BAPAK, I LOVE YOU SIR, SARANGHAEEE PAK CEY!!!"

Teman-teman kelas yang ngeliat Baekhyun kaya gitu cuma nyorakin, ada juga yang patah hati, ada juga yang jijik, Pak Chanyeol sendiri cuma masang muka cengo terus geleng-geleng kepala.

Sebenernya banyak cewek-cewek yang gak suka sama Baekhyun, iya soalnya Baekhyun itu cantik, banyak cowok yang ngejar dia, biarpun Baekhyun ga pinter-pinter banget, dia lumayan kok, suaranya juga bagus, badanya _beuhh_ semok abis. Baekhyun sih cuek-cuek aja kalau cewek-cewek pada ngomongin dia, paling kalau udah keterlaluan dia bales pake sindiran yang nyakitin abis

Ini udah jam pulang sekolah, Baekhyun lagi jalan sendirian di koridor sekolah, Kyungsoo lagi dimintain tolong sama guru bantuin nyusuk buku di perpustakaan.

"Baek"

Baekhyun ngerasa ada yang manggil, dia langsung celingak-celinguk, banyak anak-anak baru pulang jadi dia pusing liatnya.

"Psttt Baek"

Baekhyun nengok lagi ke belakang dia ngeliat Kai sama temennya di deket jendela kelas 11.

Baekhyun nyamperin Kai pas dia liat tangan Kai nyuruh dia buat kearahnya.

"Apaan?" Baekhyun nanya sambil duduk di atas meja depan Kai sama Temennya.

"Wes Wes KaKel songong banget, btw Kyungie mana Baek?" Kai nanya sambil masang muka idiot gitu

"Lagi bantuin nyusun buku di perpustakaan, btw juga itu disamping kamu siapa?" Baekhyun ngejawab sekalian nanya sambil liatin orang yang duduk disamping Kai yang lagi baca komik.

"Oh ini Thehunnie" Kai ngomong sambil nepuk-nepuk bahu Sehun

"Sehun" Sehun cuma liat Kai sinis yang nyebut nama dia Thehun

"emm, aku Baekhyun salam kenal ya" Baekhyun ngenalin dirinya

"Iya tau, yang suka sama Chanyeol Hyung kan?"

Sehun ngomong gitu tanpa ngeliat muka Baekhyun dia masih baca komik Jepangnya

"Eeh" Baekhyun langsung salah tingkah, Kai cuma ketawa sambil mukul-mukul meja. Idiot.

"Kamu siapanya Pak Chanyeol Hun?" Baekhyun yang penasaran akhirnya nanya ke Sehun

"Babunya Pak Chanyeol hahaha" Kai langsung ngejawab cepet sambil ketawa

"Saya sepupunya Chanyeol" Sehun ngejawab singkat

Baekhyun tersenyum penuh arti, dia langsung pindah kesamping tempat duduk Sehun, Sehun yang ngeliat Baekhyun duduk disampingnya diem aja cuek.

"Pak Chanyeol udah punya pacar belom Hun?" Baekhyun mah kalau nanya langsung to the point gaperlu basa-basi.

"Udah" Sehun masih ngejawab singkat

Baekhyun ngerasa hatinya patah gitu pas denger Sehun jawab kalau Pak Chanyeol udah punya pacar, tapi Baekhyun masih ga percaya karena setau dia Pak Chanyeol itu single.

"Masa sih Hun? Seriusan?" Baekhyun nanya lagi

"Hmm, udah tunangan malahan" Sehun jawab gitu sambil natap muka Baekhyun yang udah melas banget kaya anak anjing ditinggal majikannya.

"Hiks" Baekhyun mulai nangis kecil, sakit banget dia baru kali ini suka sama orang pake banget, sampai dia yang ngejar-ngejar biasanya sih dia yang dikejar.

"Hun, lu udah buat Baek Hyung nangis" Kai ngomong sambil masang muka khawatir, jujur aja setelah Kyungsoo, Baekhyun adalah salah satu orang yang dia sayang, konteks nya sebagai Hyung bukan sebagai pacar.

"Baek Hyung udah dong jangan nangis, Sehun juga ga suka sama tunangannya Chanyeol Hyung, Sehun emang baru ketemu dan ngobrol langsung sama Hyung sekarang, karena Sehun murid pindahan, Jongin sering nyeritain Baek Hyung ke Sehun, kalau Baek Hyung beneran suka sama Chanyeol Hyung, nanti Sehun bantuin Hyung, Sehun tau kok Baekhyun lebih baik daripada tunangannya Chanyeol Hyung" akhirnya Sehun ngomong panjang.

"Gamau ah Baekkie gamau di cap PHO, emang tunangannya Pak Chanyeol dimana kok Baekkie gapernah denger dan gapernah liat, terus kenapa Sehun ga suka sama tunangannya Pak Chanyeol?" Baekhyun masih sesenggukan dan mulai ngeluarin pertanyaan

"Selama belum masang cincin nikah Hyung lanjut aja terus" Kai ngomong gitu buat nyemangatin Baekhyun

"Iya Hyung, Jongin bener, tunangannya Pak Chanyeol di China Hyung, dia cuma suka sama hartanya keluarga Park, kan nanti kalau Chanyeol Hyung nikah dia ga bakal jadi guru lagi, tapi nerusin perusahannya keluarga Park, dan alih waris dikasih ke Chanyeol Hyung semua, terus jutek juga" Sehun ngejawab pertanyaan Baekhyun.

Baekhyun cuma ngangguk-ngangguk aja

"Woi gosip ga ngajak-ngajak!"

Kyungsoo langsung nyamperin Baekhyun, Kai, Sehun dia langsung ngambil tempat duduk disamping Kai

"Halo sayang, jadi babu guru ya" Kai mah orangnya ceplas ceplos kalau godain orang, kaya sekarang muka Kyungsoo udah merah diomong kaya gitu..

 **BUGHHH**

Kyungsoo langsung ninju bahu kai terus berdiri pindah duduk disamping Baekhyun.

-;-

 ** _TBC_**

 _Thankyou ya review nya!! emang bener review itu penyemangat buat lanjutin tulisan :) love u !!!!!_


	6. 5

My Lovely Teacher

Cast :

Byun Baekhyun (17)

Park Chanyeol (24)

Do Kyungsoo (17)

Kim Jongin - Kai (16)

Oh Sehun (16)

etc (tokoh lain akan muncul seiring jalannya cerita)

Rating : T menyerempet M

Genre : Friendship, School-life, Romance, Fluff, BxB

Happy Reading!!

5

-:-

 _Chanyeol Apartement_

 _19.00_

 _WhatsApp Chat Room_

Baekhyunee

 **Baekhyunee :** Malam Pak..

 **Chanchanyeol :** Malam Baek, ada apa?

 **Baekhyunee :** Pak Chanyeol udah punya pacar dan udah tunangan ya? ga ada harapan buat Baekkie dong? Kok Pak Chanyeol ga pernah bilang sih?

 **Chanchanye** **ol :** kamu tau dari mana?

 **Baekhyunee :** Dari Sehun Pak, jadi bener yaa? Pak Cey udah tunangan..

 **Chanchanyeol :** Iya Baek

 _(Baekhyunee offline)_

Chanyeol yang ngeliat whatsapp Baekhyun offline setelah dia bales iya langsung nyamperin Sehun yang lagi makan di ruang tamu sambil nonton tv.

"Hun bilang apa ke Baek?" Chanyeol langsung nanya sambil duduk disamping Sehun

"Ga bilang apa-apa" Sehun masih fokus dengan makanan dan tv nya

"Bohong, tadi dia ngechat Hyung, dia tau Hyung udah tunangan dari kamu katanya" Chanyeol bilang kaya gitu ke Sehun dengan nada tegas

"Ya terus kenapa Hyung.. katanya kemarin Hyung gamau dia ngira Hyung suka sama Baekhyun, jadi Sehun tadi disekolah bilang Hyung udah punya tunangan, kenyataannya juga gitu kan Hyung?" Sehun bales nanya dengan tetap fokus pada makanan dan tv nya

"Tapi ga perlu kasih tau Hyung udah punya tunangan Hun" Chanyeol ngomong lagi ke Sehun dengan raut muka khawatir

"Kenapa? Hyung takut kehilangan Baekhyun?" Sehun nanya sambil liat mata Chanyeol terus langsung ngalihin tatapan kembali ke tv

"Sok tau banget, saya dan dia cuma guru dan murid" abis ngomong gitu Chanyeol langsung berdiri masuk ke kamarnya dan sedikit membanting pintu ketika menutup pintu kamar.

Sehun yang liat itu cuma bisa menyunggingkan senyum tipis.

 _Naif._ Itu yang ada dipikiran Sehun

-;-

 _20.00_

 _Baekhyun room_

Baekhyun lagi uring-uringan diatas kasur sambil liatin foto Pak Chanyeol di layar HP nya

 _Hiks,Masa depanku kenapa kau berkhianat.. Baekkie sayang banget sama Pak nyeol_

kira-kira seperti itulah kata-kata yang terbaca dari raut muka Baekhyun saat ini

 **TING!!**

Baekhyun buka aplikasi WhatsApp nya liat ada nama Sehun paling atas setelah Pak Chanyeol, iya karena WA Pak Chanyeol di sematkan jadi ada diatas selalu. Dia buka chat nya Sehun

 _Whatsapp Chat room_

 _(Sehun)_

 **Sehun :** Baek hyung lagi patah hati ya? haha

 _muka Baekhyun udah kesel waktu liat isi chat dari Sehun_

 **Baekhyunee :** Biasa aja

 **Sehun :** Ah masa? ga lagi uring-uringan?

 _Eh. darimana Sehun tau jangan jangan dia ada disekita kamar Baekhyun, Baekhyun celingak-celinguk nyari Sehun tapi ga ada._

 **Sehun :** Sehun ga ada dikamar Hyung kok, Sehun di Apartemen nya Chanyeol Hyung

 **Baekhyunee :** Ooh, Hun Pak Cey sayang banget ga sih sama tunangannya?

 **Sehun :** Mungkin. Nih ya Hyung asal Hyung tau aja waktu itu cewek nya minta dibeliin makanan Korea, eh abis itu Chanyeol beli terus pergi ke China.

 **Baekhyunee :** Serius Hun? Gila niat banget jadi Pak Chanyeol

 **Sehun :** Chanyeol Hyung itu tipe laki-laki romantis, dewasa, kalau udah sayang sama orang apapun bakal dia lakuin.

 **Baekhyunee :** Kamu jadinya dukung aku sama Pak Cey apa Pak Cey sama tunangannya sih Hun?

 **Sehun :** Hehehe, ya Baek Hyung lah, emang kenapa Hyung? panas ya Sehun ngomong gitu haha

 **Baekhyunee :** Hmm udah ah Baekkie mau bobo aja, malem Sehun

 **Sehun :** Good Night Baekhyun Hyung.

 _(Baekhyunee offline)_

 _10.00KST_

"Hoammmm nyam nyamm nghh" Baekhyun baru bangun dari tidur nya, iya sekarang hari minggu jadi dia bisa bangun siang sepuasnya, eomma tak memarahi appa tak memarahi Kris Hyung pun tak mengganggu. Iya Kris itu Hyung nya Baekhyun alias anak tertua keluarga Byun, Byun Yifan cuma maunya dipanggil Kris katanya biar kece badai. Nurutin aja.

Abis mandi dan memakai pakaian Baekhyun turun dari kamar menuju ruang tamu, dia liat ada Eomma nya lagi duduk disamping Appa nya yang lagi main mobile legend sama Kris Hyung. Emang ya game itu lagi booming sekarang sampai udah Bapak-bapak pun ikutan main, Baekhyun mah mana suka, dia sukanya Hay Day, Harvest Moon.

"Eommaaaa beli ice cream yukk!!" Baekhyun langsung duduk disamping eommanya sambil nyenderin kepala nya dipundak Eomma Baekhyun.

"Ajak Kris aja bentar lagi eomma mau arisan" Eomma Baekhyun mengelus kepala Baekhyun sambil menyuruhnya mengajak Kris

"Hyungggg~ jangan main game itu terus ayo temenin Baekkie beli ice creammm~" rengek Baekhyun kepada Kris yang ngeliat Baekhyun sekilas dan langsung lanjutin permainannya.

"Bentar lagi war nih sama Appa" Kris bales tanpa melihat wajah Baekhyun, Baekhyun cuma bisa menghela nafas dan nungguin Kris selesai.

Baekhyun itu tipe anak penurut, sabar, dia ga suka durhaka kok, kecuali menyangkut Pak Chanyeol dia emang rada kaya cabe, tapi gpp cuma buat Pak Chanyeol doang kok.

-;-

Baekhyun udah sampai di kedai ice cream ditemani Kris, mereka berdua langsung masuk kedalam dan memesan ice cream, lalu mencari tempat duduk sambil menunggu pesanan.

"Hyungggg nanti Baekkie minta ice cream Hyungg yaa~" setelah duduk Baekhyun langsung ngomong gitu dan masang wajah memelas ke Kris, Kris yang liat cuma masang muka jijik sambil nganggukin kepalanya

"Thankyouuu Hyungg~ Muachhh~" Baekhyun ngucapin terimakasih sambil ngasih flying kiss ke Kris yang udah mual liat muka adiknya yang gatau malu.

"Permisi, ini pesanannya" tak lama seorang pelayan datang dan memberi pesanan mereka setelah Kris dan Baekhyun mengucapkan terima kasih pelayan itu langsung kembali ke pekerjaannya.

"Selamat makan Hyunggg~" Baekhyun langsung mengambil sendok ice cream lalu memakannya dengan lahap, sampai..

"Permisi.."

"Siapa Baek?" Kris yang melihat mata Baekhyun sedikit membesar dengan rona merah dikedua pipinya ketika melihat orang yang berdiri disamping mejanya yang mengatakan permisi langsung bertanya pada Baekhyun

"Pak Chanyeol?" Baekhyun berkata setelah menaruh sendok ice creamnya

"Hehe halo Baekhyun, Bapak ikut gabung ya, soalnya meja disini udah penuh semua" Chanyeol ngomong gitu sambil duduk disamping Baekhyun tanpa menunggu jawaban Baekhyun, sedangkan Kris yang melihat hanya diam saja sambil memperhatikan Pak Chanyeol lalu terlintas ide jahil diotak cerdasnya.

"Siapa sayang?" Kris bertanya ke Baekhyun

"Guru Penjas di Sekolah" Baekhyun belum sadar dengan rencana jahil Kris, toh dia sudah biasa sayang-sayangan dengan keluarganya, jadi ia pikir itu biasa saja.

"Hmm, Kamu makan ice cream belepotan sayang" Kris langsung ngambil tissue dan mengusap pinggir bibir Baekhyun, matanya sedikit melirik Chanyeol yang sedang melihat mereka dengan tatapan sedikit tidak suka, Kris sedikit menyunggingkan senyum.

Tak lama kemudian pesanan Chanyeol datang.

Baekhyun yang melihat ice cream Pak Chanyeol itu hanya terdiam nafsu, ice cream miliknya sudah habis, dan di sampingnya ada ice cream rasa strawberry dan rasa pisang dengan buah strawberry diatasnya, Pak Chanyeol yang merasa diperhatikan menolehkan kepalanya ke samping dan melihat muka Baekhyun yang memelas ingin makan ice cream miliknya. Pak Chanyeol hanya tersenyum lalu menyerahkan ice creamnya ke Baekhyun

"Nih buat kamu aja" kata Pak Chanyeol sambil mendorong mangkuk ice cream ke arah Baekhyun

"Itu kan punya Bapak" Baekhyun membalas perkataan Chanyeol dengan sedikit menjilat bibir bawahnya ketika melihat Pak Chanyeol mendorong ice cream itu kearahnya.

"Gpp nanti saya pesen lagi, sok buat kamu aja" Pak Chanyeol tetep maksa Baekhyun buat nerima ice creamnya. Kris yang ngeliat itu langsung berdiri dan narik tangan Baekhyun

"Ayo pulang, ice cream kamu tadi udah banyak nanti sakit, dan makasih ya Pak Chanyeol tapi Baekhyun udah makan banyak ice cream jadi buat Bapak saja" Setelah Kris narik tangan Baekhyun dia ngalihin tatapannya ke Pak Chanyeol yang sedang melihat mereka dengan pandangan aneh dan alis dinaikkan.

"Hyunggg~" Baekhyun ngerengek namun Kris tetap menyeretnya masuk ke mobil dan pergi meninggalkan kedai ice cream itu.

-;-

 _To Be Continued_


	7. 6

My Lovely Teacher

Cast :

Byun Baekhyun (17)

Park Chanyeol (24)

Do Kyungsoo (17)

Kim Jongin - Kai (16)

Oh Sehun (16)

etc (tokoh lain akan muncul seiring jalannya cerita)

Rating : T menyerempet M

Genre : Friendship, School-life, Romance, Fluff, BxB

Happy Reading!!

6

-:-

 _Chanyeol side_

Baekhyun itu murid yang baik, penurut, tidak bikin onar dan sebagainya. Mungkin sedikit berubah ketika masuk kelas 11, dia sedikit jadi lebih berani, sedikit dalam artian dia masih menghormati orang yang lebih tua darinya dan sekitarnya. Banyak yang bilang Baekhyun itu suka sama saya, saya hanya menanggapi nya sebagai lelucon, bagi saya dia murid yang lucu, ketika dia mengatakan dia menyukai saya di depan semua anak kelas ketika saya mengajar, dengan tubuh mungilnya dia berteriak mengatakan cinta pada saya. Mungkin terdengar konyol, bagaimana bisa seorang murid jatuh cinta dengan gurunya, dengan usia yang cukup terpaut jauh.

Mungkin kalian bertanya, apa saya juga menyukai Baekhyun?

Ya. Saya menyukainya.

Sayangnya, tidak seperti suka dia terhadap saya, saya menyukainya hanya sebatas dia adalah seorang murid yang cukup baik dan lucu.

Saya sudah mempunyai tunangan, dan rencananya akan menikah akhir tahun ini, dia cinta pertama saya, tidak mungkin saya meninggalkannya, entah karena apa saya akan tetap memilihnya, biarpun Sehun sudah megatakan berkali-kali dia tidak baik seperti kelihatannya, saya hanya perlu tutup telinga. Saya mempercayai cinta saya dan tidak akan berkhianat.

Sejujurnya, saya laki-laki normal, sekalipun saya suka dengan Baekhyun itu sangat tidak mungkin, dia laki-laki sama seperti saya. Saya tidak menyukai Baekhyun, tapi entah saya hanya merasa sedikit kehilangan ketika dia tidak ada disekitar saya, ketika dia tidak menggoda saya, ketika dia mengabaikan saya, ketika dia sedang bersama pria lain.

Apakah saya cemburu?

Saya pikir saya merasa kehilangan karena Baekhyun selama ini selalu ada disekitar saya dan selalu merecoki saya, jadi ketika ia sudah memilih hal baru saya hanya belum terbiasa. Ya, saya harap seperti itu.

Tapi sayangnya, saya suka ketika Baekhyun mentapan saya dengan tatapan memuja.

Kalian mungkin akan mengatakan saya naif.

Tapi, memang seperti itu keadaannya saya hanya menyukai Baekhyun sebatas guru dan murid kesayangan bukan sebagai kekasih.

-;-

"Kris Hyung~" Baekhyun sedikit merajuk ketika Kris mulai menjalankan mobilnya menjauh dari kedai Ice cream tadi

"Hyung, apakah aneh Baekkie menyukai Pak Chanyeol?" Baekhyun bertanya dengan nada lirih, namun Kris masih bisa mendengarnya

"Apa? Kamu suka sama guru kamu?" Kris tidak terlalu terkejut karena tadi dia sudah melihat pancaran mata Baekhyun ketika melihat muka gurunya itu.

Baekhyun hanya menatap jendela mobil sambil menganggukan kepalanya tanpa tahu Kris melihatnya atau tidak

"Hmm, jangan terlalu dalam Baek, kamu tidak tahu bukan dia gay atau tidak, dia sudah mempunyai kekasih atau belum, dia suka atau tidak sama kamu, jangan terlihat murahan hanya untuk mendapatkan cinta dari seseorang Baekhyunee" Kris mengangkat tangannya sambil menepuk-nepuk kepala Baekhyun

"Tapi kalau dia pantas untuk diperjuangkan, itu terserah kamu" Kris melanjutkan omongannya sambil tersenyum tipis melihat adiknya yang sedang jatuh cinta itu, dia jadi mengingat masa saat dia jatih cinta pertama kali dengan Tao sangat menggelitik perut jika diingat kembali. Bagaimana ia harus berjuang susah payah demi mendapatkan Tao dan restu dari kedua orangtua Tao. Hah, dia jadi merindukan pandanya yang sedang mengejar ilmu di negara tirai bambu itu.

Baekhyun yang mendengar perkataan Kris hanya tersenyum tipis, dia akan memikirkannya nanti.

-;-

 _Senin, 07.00_ KST

Baekhyun sudah sampai sekolah diantar Appa-nya, sekarang dia sedang jalan menyusul Kyungsoo yang tertangkap netranya bahwa sahabatnya itu juga baru datang dan sedang menuju kelasnya. Suasana koridor sekolah masih sepi karena memang masih cukup pagi

"Pagi Kyungie~" Baekhyun menyapa Kyungsoo sambil merangkul pundaknya disertai senyuman tipis

"Pagi Baek" Tentu saja Kyungsoo membalas sapaan Baekhyun hanya saja dengan mada sedikit malas tidak seceria Baekhyun tadi.

Ketika melewati toilet Baekhyun sedikit mendengar suara laki-laki sedang berbicara, entah perasaannya mengatakan itu seperti suara Pak Chanyeol, jadi dia menarik tangan Kyungsoo dan berdiri disamping pintu kamar mandi siswa

"Ada apaan Baek" Kyungsoo bertanya dengan sedikit kesal ketika Baekhyun menarik tangannya lumayan keras

"Sttt, dengarkan soo itu suara Pak Chanyeol bukan? apakah aku salah dengar?" Baekhyun meminta Kyungsoo ikut mendengarkan suara di dalam kamar mandi

"Iya sayang, aku akan menemuimu nanti"

"kita sudah sepakat sayang, aku akan tetap menjadi guru sampai aku menikah denganmu"

"Kau sudah tahu aku mencintai pekerjaanku ini sayang"

"Hmm, nanti aku akan menelpon mu lagi, sekarang aku harus siap-siap untuk mengajar"

"Bye sayang, love you too"

 **Cklek**

Benar. Itu Pak Chanyeol. Pak Chanyeol berjalan keluar kamar mandi menuju kantor tanpa mengetahui di sebelah kamar mandi itu ada tembok yang sedang digunakan oleh Baekhyun dan Kyungsoo bersembunyi.

Baekhyun hanya terdiam. Kyungsoo menatap khawatir dan sedikit menggoyangkan tangan Baekhyun

"Hey Baek" Panggil Kyungsoo

"Aku baik-baik saja Kyungie" Baekhyun berkata dengan pandangan sendu dan sedikit menyunggingkan senyum. Senyum miris.

"Kau tidak" Kyungsoo menarik Baekhyun kepelukannya, tubuh Baekhyun sedikit bergetar ketika Kyungsoo memeluknya

"Menangis saja tak apa Baek, keluarkan semuanya, tapi setelah kau menangis berjanjilah padaku kau tidak akan menangis seperti ini lagi karena Pak Chanyeol, kau sahabatku dan tentu aku tidak ingin kau terluka, saat masuk kelas nanti, aku harap kau terlihat kuat Baek" Kyungsoo menenangkan Baekhyun sambil mengelus punggung Baekhyun

"Aku baik Soo, dari awal memang cinta ini tidak wajar, bagaimana mungkin aku bisa jatuh cinta dengan seorang yang lebih tua dariku dan ia adalah seorang guru ku sendiri dan lebih parahnya kita sama-sama lelaki, aku selalu bersikeras aku bisa mendapatkan nya, tapi aku lupa Pak Chanyeol adalah pria dewasa normal yang menyukai wanita, sedangkan aku hanyalah murid SMA yang sedang dalam masa pubertas bisa-bisanya menyukai guruku sendiri, aku terlalu lancang" Baekhyun melepas pelukan dan sedikit mengusap lelehan air mata diwajahnya.

"Tak ada yang salah dari cinta Baek" Kyungsoo membalas perkataan Baekhyun kemudian menyuruh Baekhyun mencuci muka dan masuk ke kelas untuk mengikuti pelajaran.

Tanpa menyadari Pak Chanyeol ada disisi tembok satunya, mendengarkan perkataan Baekhyun yang cukup terdengar sangat jelas dari tempatnya.

 _TBC_


	8. 7

My Lovely Teacher

Cast :

Byun Baekhyun (17)

Park Chanyeol (24)

Do Kyungsoo (17)

Kim Jongin - Kai (16)

Oh Sehun (16)

etc (tokoh lain akan muncul seiring jalannya cerita)

Rating : T menyerempet M

Genre : Friendship, School-life, Romance, Fluff, BxB

Happy Reading!!

7

-:-

Kata orang, masa SMA itu masa yang paling berkesan, karena banyaknya momen-momen saat kita usia remaja.

Bagi Baekhyun juga seperti itu, dia tidak akan pernah melupakan bahwa dia pernah menyukai guru di sekolahnya. Tidak tahu akhirnya bagaimana, terbalaskan atau tidak ia berjanji tidak akan melupakan masa-masa dimana ia berjuang untuk Pak Chanyeol.

Sebut saja Baekhyun itu bodoh karena masih mengejar seseorang yang jelas-jelas sudah bertunangan dan akan menikah sebentar lagi, dan Pak Chanyeol naif karena ia merasa bahwa ia tidak menyukai Baekhyun tetapi ia selalu ingin Baekhyun ada di sekitarnya, menggodanya, memanggilnya, tersenyum kepadanya, atau bahkan menghabiskan waktu bersamanya.

Seperti saat ini,

 _DeLight Cafe_

"Jadi Baek kau akan melanjutkan kemana setelah lulus?" Pak Chanyeol bertanya sambil memegang cangkir panasnya yang berisi kopi.

"Entah, aku belum sempat memikirkannya mungkin akan meneruskan kuliah atau bekerja" Jawab Baekhyun sambil menjilati ice cream rasa strawberry yang sudah dibelinya tadi.

Ya. Mereka berdua sedang bersama di cafe depan sekolah. Bagaimana bisa?

Oh, itu karena awalnya Baekhyun dan Kyungsoo sedang duduk-duduk disana menghabiskan waktu luang setelah pulang sekolah, namun tiba-tiba Jongin menyeret Kyungsoo pergi. Baekhyun sebenarnya tidak rela tapi ia pasrah saja mungkin mereka ingin berkencan selagi ada waktu luang sebelum Kyungsoo mulai disibukkan ujian-ujian yang akan datang, Baekhyun adalah penganut, _datang, kerjakan, dan lupakan_. Jadi ia santai-santai saja sampai Pak Chanyeol menghampirinya dan duduk di meja yang sama dengannya. Baekhyun sedikit terkejut namun ia berusaha bersikap seperti biasanya, pikirnya biarlah ini terjadi sampai ia lulus sehingga ada cukup banyak momen dalam memperjuangkan cintanya pada usia yang terpaut jauh dengannya.

 _-Flashback_

 _"Hai Baek, Bapak ikut duduk ya" setelah membeli kopi Pak Chanyeol menghampiri Baekhyun yang sedang duduk sendirian di dekat jendela, dan ikut duduk bersamanya_

 _"Iya Pak" Baekhyun hanya menatap Pak Chanyeol dan menganggukan kepalanya._

 _"Tumben sendirian Baek, biasanya sama Kyungsoo" Pak Chanyeol mulai membuka percakapan dengan Baekhyun yang terlihat murung beda dari biasanya_

 _"Sedang kencan bersama Kai, Pak" Baekhyun menjawab pertanyaan Pak Chanyeol tanpa menatap wajah Pak Chanyeol_

 _"Kamu lagi kenapa Baek? tumben murung?" Akhirnya Pak Chanyeol bertanya karena penasaran dan ada rasa sedikit khawatir_

 _"Ah Pak Chanyeol jangan terlalu baik sama saya, nanti saya makin cinta sama Bapak gimana, baru ditanyain kaya gini aja saya udah senang Pak, Bapak kan udah tunangan, gamungkin sama saya, jadi biarin aja saya tetap ngejar-ngejar Bapak selama tahun terakhir saya di SMA dan Bapak seperti biasa saja, biarin Bapak jadi momen terindah selama SMA buat Baekhyun" setelah Baekhyun berbicara kepada Pak Chanyeol ia tersenyum tipis lalu melanjutkan pembicaraannya,_

 _"Tapi, hari ini saya lagi kurang baik Pak, jadi saya tidak mau godain Bapak dan ngejar-ngejar Bapak, nanti aja ya Pak liat besok, mudah-mudahan mood saya kembali baik" kali ini Baekhyun berbicara sambil menatap mata Pak Chanyeol._

 _Darimana Baekhyun mendapatkan keberanian seperti itu mengungkapkan segalanya. Pak Chanyeol yang mendengar Baekhyun berbicara seperti itu hanya menganggukkan kepalanya tanda mengerti._

 _Selanjutnya bisa kalian tebak, hanya terjadi beberapa obrolan singkat sambil menghabiskan waktu luang mereka._

 _-end flashback_

"Sudah sore Baekhyun, mau saya anterin pulang?" keduanya berjalan keluar cafe setelah melihat jam sudah menunjukkan angka 5, mereka tidak menyangka obrolan singkat mereka berlangsung selama 4 jam lebih

"Ga usah Pak, Makasih" Baekhyun menggelengkan kepalanya singkat

"Yaudah, langsung pulang ya Baekhyun belajar, sebentar lagi akan banyak ujian" Pak Chanyeol menepuk kepala Baekhyun lalu tersenyum manis lalu mulai meninggalkan Baekhyun yang berdiri disamping pintu cafe menuju motornya yang terparkir rapih bersama motor lain.

"Dah Baekhyun" Pak Chanyeol pamit pulang pada Baekhyun, sedangkan Baekhyun hanya menganggukkan kepalanya sambil mulai ikut meninggalkan cafe dan berjalan pulang kerumahnya.

Baekhyun sedang memikirkan bagaimana caranya ia melupakan fakta bahwa Pak Chanyeol - guru yang sangat di cintainya- sudah bertunangan dengan gadis lain, supaya ia masih tetap mengejarnya tanpa rasa tidak enak hati. Ia sungguh sangat ingin membuat kenangan SMA nya dipenuhi oleh Pak Chanyeol.

setelah sampai didepan pintu rumahnya Baekhyun menggelengkan kepalanya dan mulai melepas sepatu, pikirannya 'nanti sajalah sekarang Baekkie mau makan terus tidur sore'

 _*Chanyeol side_

Aku hanya merasa nyaman berada disekitarnya, dan apa yang terjadi hari ini sedikit kurang membuatku nyaman, bagaimana yang biasanya ia secara gamblang berteriak menyatakan cinta padaku, sebaliknya tadi ia mengatakan bahwa moodnya hancur dan tidak ingin melakukan hal seperti biasa padaku, kira-kira siapa ya yang membuat mood Baekhyun hancur seperti itu.

Baekhyun berkata bahwa ia akan menjadikan ku momen berkesannya selama masa SMA, mungkin aku juga akan menjadikannya ia murid yang akan ku ingat selalu selama aku menjadi guru SMA.

-;-

"Hyung! tadi Hyung sama Baekhyun ya di cafe DeLight" Sehun yang sedang duduk di sofa bertanya pada Chanyeol yang baru melepas sepatunya dan sedang menuju sofa yang diduduki Sehun.

Chanyeol hanya menganggukkan kepalanya sebagai jawabannya.

"Hyung kenapa gamau sama Baekhyun?" Sehun mulai bertanya sambil menatap sepupunya itu.

"Tidak bisa Hun, pertama Hyung dan Baekhyun adalah seorang guru dan murid, kedua usia kita terpaut cukup jauh, ketiga Hyung sudah bertunangan jika kau lupa" Chanyeol menjawab pertanyaan Sehuj sambil menatap kosong TV dihadapannya

"Bukan karena ia laki-laki?" Sehun tampak mulai penasaran dalam obrolan mereka kali ini

"Ya. Aku straight" Chanyeol menjawab singkat tetapi Sehun melihat ada sedikit keraguan ketika Chanyeol mengtakannya tadi

"Tapi tadi Hyung tidak menyebutkan itu ketika pertanyaanku yang pertama, Hyung tidak kasihan melihat Baekhyun mengejar Hyung seperti itu?" Sehun kembali bertanya pada Chanyeol

"Kasihan, kenapa Kau banyak bertanya? Sudahlah Hyung ingin mandi dulu" Chanyeol mulai beranjak dari tempat duduknya dan masuk ke kamar, tanpa ia ketahui bahwa Sehun merekam pembicaraan mereka dan mengirimkannya ke Baekhyun untuk menunjukkan bahwa saat Chanyeol berbicara ia straight ada keraguan dalam matanya dan nada suaranya, tanpa ia sadari dalam percakapan itu ada kata-kata yang membuat Baekhyun sakit hati.

-;-

 _Baekhyun room's_

 **TING!**

Baekhyun yang baru selesai mandi membuka Smartphone nya ketika terdengar bunyi suara pesan masuk, setelah Baekhyun cek ternyata ada pesan suara dari Sehun dan beberapa pesan yang berkata untuk mendengarkannya bahwa ada keraguan saat Pak Chanyeol berbicara.

Baekhyun mulai memutar pesan suara yang Sehun kirim setelah duduk bersandar diatas kasurnya,

 _"Hyung tadi Hyung sama Baekhyun ya di cafe DeLight_ Baekhyun mengetahui itu adalah suara Sehun

 _"Hyung kenapa gamau sama Baekhyun?"_ Itu juga suara Sehun, mungkin Pal Chanyeol tadi menjawabnya dengan gesture tubuh.

 _"Tidak bisa Hun, pertama Hyung dengan Baekhyun adalah seorang guru dan murid, kedua usia kita terpaut cukup jauh, ketiga Hyung sudah bertunangan jika kau lupa"_ Nah, itu suara Pak Chanyeol tapi Baekhyun mulai menggigit bibir bawahnya mendengar perkataan Pak Chanyeol

 _"Bukan karena ia laki-laki?"_ Suara Sehun mulai terdengar lagi

 _"Ya. Aku Straight"_ memang terdengar jelas ada nada sedikit keraguan disana, namun itu membuat Baekhyun cukup sakit mendengar perkataan Pak Chanyeol, ia merasa bahwa ia tidak normal karena menyukai guru dan ia berjenis kelamin laki-laki yang artinya sama sepertinya.

 _"Tapi tadi Hyung tidak menyebutkan itu ketika pertanyaanku yang pertama, Hyung tidak kasihan melihat Baekhyun mengejar Hyung seperti itu?"_ terdengar lagi suara Sehun mulai bertanya

 _"Kasihan. Kenapa kau banyak bertanya? sudahlah Hyung ingin mandi dulu"_ itu jawaban Pak Chanyeol atas pertanyaan Sehun

Baekhyun meletakkan ponsel pintarnya itu diatas meja samping tempat tidurnya, ia mulai merebahkan dirinya dan memikirkan lagi percakapan Sehun dengan Pak Chanyeol tadi, ia tahu Sehun hanya ingin ia mengetahui bahwa Pak Chanyeol tidak sepenuhnya laki-laki normal, tapi tidak menyadari bahwa ada percakapan lain yang membuat Baekhyun sakit hati. Air matanya sedikit keluar namun Baekhyun cepat-cepat menghapus kasar. Setelah itu ia bangun dari tidurnya dan mulai mengambil HP nya mencari nama dikontak HP nya dan mulai meneleponnya.

"Halo, ada apa Baekhyun?" terdengar suara Pak Chanyeol dari seberang ketika panggilannya diangkat

"Temui saya di cafe DeLight, sekarang" Setelah Baekhyun berbicara seperti itu ia langsung menutup sambungan teleponnya dan mulai bersiap lalu menuju cafe tadi.

-;-

 _19.00_

Baekhyun sudah duduk di dekat jendelan sama seperri tadi setelah memesan air mineral, menunggu Pak Chanyeol datang. Tak lama kemudia Pak Chanyeol datang dan mulai menghampiri Baekhyun ketika netranya menemukan Baekhyun sedang duduk ditempat tadi dan menghadap jalanan.

"Hai Baek ada apa? bukannya ini waktu belajar?" Pak Chanyeol mulai duduk didepan Baekhyun

"Saya tidak perlu rasa kasihan Bapak, cinta itu tidak butuh di kasihanin, toh saya yang mencintai Bapak, saya yang berjuang, tidak merugikan Bapak bukan? yang di benci juga saya oleh anak-anak sekolahan yang suka dengan Bapak, jika itu merugikan Bapak saya akan berhenti, saya tahu Bapak sudah bertunangan, saya tahu usia kita terpaut cukup jauh dan saya tahu status kita guru dengan murid, tapi apa salah jika saya ingin menjadikan Bapak kenangan saat saya masih SMA? Saya tidak meminta balasan cinta saya pada Bapak bukan? Saya mungkin terlihat murahan ketika mengejar-ngejar Bapak, menyatakan secara gamblang di kelas kalau saya cinta dengan Bapak, tapi untuk dikasihani saya rasa tidak, saya tidak serendah itu sampai perlu dikasihani, saya memang sering merasa sakit ketika Bapak mengabaikan saya, ketika saya mengetahui Bapak sudah bertunangan, ketika saya dihina karena saya gay, ketika saya di hina karena saya mencintai Bapak, saya tahu Anda juga seorang straight tidak seperti saya, tapi saya tekankan sekali lagi pada Bapak, bahwa saya tidak butuh rasa kasihan dari Bapak atau dari siapapun" Setelah berkata seperti itu Baekhyun beranjak dari tempat duduknya dan meninggalkan Pak Chanyeol tanpa berpamitan

"Hyun, Baekhyun!" Pak Chanyeok sedikit berteriak ketika memanggil Baekhyun yang sudaj berjalan keluar kafe

"Tenang Pak, besok saya ngejar Bapak lagi kok, Saya pulang dulu ya Pak" Baekhyun berlari menuju rumahnya setelag berkata seperti itu, sedangkan Pak Chanyeol hanya memandang heran.

-;-

 _TBC_

 _Haiii thankyouuu yaa yang udah review dan cuma mau ngasih tahu, sebenarnya ini ada beberapa yang diambil dari kisah saya di SMA, saya menyukai guru saya, hanya saja bedanya yang asli sudah menikah yang ini baru bertunangan :v_

 _intinya ini cerita diambil dari pengalaman saya dan imajinasi saya :v_


	9. 8

My Lovely Teacher

Cast :

Byun Baekhyun (17)

Park Chanyeol (24)

Do Kyungsoo (17)

Kim Jongin - Kai (16)

Oh Sehun (16)

etc (tokoh lain akan muncul seiring jalannya cerita)

Rating : T menyerempet M

Genre : Friendship, School-life, Romance, Fluff, BxB

Happy Reading!!

8

-;-

Pak Chanyeol itu banyak fans nya di sekolah, gak cuma Baekhyun aja yang suka sama dia sampai ngejar-ngejar dia. Banyak kok baik cewe maupun cowo kaya Baekhyun.

Kaya sekarang ini, kelasnya Baekhyun lagi jam Olahraga dan materinya kali ini adalah basket tiba-tiba,

"Pak Chanyeol !! Pak Chanyeol !! Ada yang pingsan Pak!!" Teriak salah seorang siswi sambil menunjuk temannya yang tergeletak diatas paha teman lainnya

Pak Chanyeol mendengar ada yang pingsan langsung menuju ke tempat siswi yang pingsan tadi sambil menanyakan kenapa,

"Kenapa bisa pingsan?" Tanya Pak Chanyeol sambil menggendong Yuan - siswi pindahan dari China yang pingsan tadi ke atas bahunya dan membawanya menuju UKS diikuti oleh 2 sahabat Yuan yaitu Sunbin dan Irene.

Baekhyun yang sedang duduk dipinggir lapangan bersama Kyungsoo melihat Pak Chanyeol menggendong siswi yang pingsan tadi hanya tersenyum kecil

"Soo, enaknya jadi Yuan" Baekhyun berbicara sambil menatap Kyungsoo yang tengah meminum air mineral yang tadi di bawanya.

"pura-pura pingsan" Kyungsoo membalas perkataan Baekhyun singkat sambil memandang bosan

"Haha. Mau berhenti susah tapi tidak berhenti sakit, susah ya mencintai orang yang jauh diatas kita" Baekhyun hanya menundukan kepalanya sambil tersenyum miris, Kyungsoo yang melihat itu hanya bisa menenangkan Baekhyun sambil mengelus punggung Baekhyun sampai tidak sadar Pak Chanyeol sudah kembali dari UKS dan berdiri disamping Baekhyun dan Kyungsoo

"Kenapa kalian ga ikut main sekarang giliran anak cowok yang main kan?" Pak Chanyeol bertanya sambil melihat kebawah ada Kyungsoo dan Baekhyun yang sedang duduk dipinggir lapangan hanya saja ia tidak bisa melihat jelas wajah Baekhyun yang sedang menunduk

"Baekhyun kecapaian Pak" Kyungsoo menjawab singkat tanpa menatap Pak Chanyeol

"Dibawa ke UKS aja" Pak Chanyeol terlihat menghela nafas sebelum berbicara seperti itu

"Tidak perlu Pak, Kyungsoo main sana aku disini aja, Saya gaikut tidak apa-apa kan Pak?" Baekhyun mengangkat kepalanya lalu menatap Pak Chanyeol dan berbicara seperti itu sambil menyuruh Kyungsoo pergi ke lapangan ikut bermain bersama anak lain

"Serius Baek?" Pak Chanyeol bertanya dan melihat wajah Baekhyun sedikit pucat

"Hmm, sana Soo bermainlah" Baekhyun mendorong tubuh Kyungsoo pelan

"Saya titip Baekhyun ya Pak" Kyungsoo lalu berdiri menuju lapangan meninggalkan Baekhyun dan Pak Chanyeol yang mulai duduk disamping Baekhyun

"Pak" Baekhyun memangil Pak Chanyeol pelan namun masih bisa terdengar oleh telinganya Pak Chanyeol

"Hmm?" Pak Chanyeol hanya berdehem membuat kedua pipi Baekhyun terlihat merona samar.

"Enak ya jadi Yuan.. Bisa di gendong sama Bapak, sedangkan saya yang cinta sama Bapak dari dulu masih biasa-biasa saja, chat dengan Bapak pun baru beberapa hari ini, saya cuma bisa menggoda Bapak, gimana saya mau dilihat Bapak ya? Saya murid biasa-biasa saja, tapi saya jatuh cinta dengan seseorang yang tidak biasa, hampir semua orang di sekolah ini mencintai Bapak. Dan parahnya cinta saya ini tidaklah wajar" Baekhyun menyudahi ucapannya sambil tersenyum sedih dan menundukkan kepalanya dan bahu kecilnya sedikit bergetar, Pak Chanyeol melihat kearah lapangan ia melihat anak-anak masih bermain basket tidak ada yang memperhatikan mereka berdua, entah karena apa Pak Chanyeol menepuk-nepuk kepala Baekhyun pelan dan sedikit mengelusnya

"Jangan giniin saya Pak, waktu kita semakin sedikit, saya akan lulus dan akan sulit untuk bertemu Bapak, apalagi jika Bapak sudah berkeluarga, Bapak terus giniin saya, saya akan semakin sulit untuk meninggalkan Bapak. Saya memang berkata akan tetap mengejar Bapak tapi kasih saya waktu" Baekhyun sedikit bergeser dari tempat duduknya lalu memeluk kedua lututnya, sedangkan Pak Chanyeol hanya bisa tersenyum dan mulai beranjak meninggalkan Baekhyun menuju lapangan untuk memberitahu bahwa saat ini waktunya istirahat.

-;-

 _Pak Chanyeol.._

 _Terimakasih sudah memperbolehkan saya mencintai Bapak._

 _Meskipun Bapak mengetahuinya Bapak tidak melarang saya._

 _Terimakasih sudah membuat saya jatuh cinta dengan anda tanpa anda sadari._

 _Saya tahu Bapak adalah seorang guru yang sebentar lagi akan berkeluarga dan banyak dicintai orang termasuk saya yang mencintai Bapak._

 _Rasanya sulit untuk meninggalkan Bapak_

 _Saya tidak akan melupakan Bapak bahwa anda adalah orang yang pernah saya kejar dimasa SMA saya._

 _Terimakasih sudah mengajarkan saya arti bahwa semua yang kita harapkan tidak selalu menjadi kenyataan._

 _Terimakasih sudah membuat saya menjadi orang yang bisa menerima segala keputusan sampai itu keputusan yang pahit_

 _Pak, jika saya percaya reinkarnasi saya harap akan tetap seperti ini, saya yang mengejar Bapak walaupun akhirnya kita tetap tidak akan bersatu, itu tidak apa-apa._

 _Saya sungguh mencintai anda dan saya harap anda selalu bahagia dengan hidup anda, maka saya akan ikut bahagia._

 _Pak Terimakasih._

 _Dan doakan saya agar lulus dan bisa melanjutkan hidup saya dengan baik._ _Terimakasih Park Chanyeol, guru yang saya cintai. Terimakasih._ _Biarkan sekarang ini sampai dihari kelulusan saya, saya terus mengejar Bapak, jangan bosan dengan segala macam godaan saya._ _Terimakasih Pak Chanyeol._

-Baekhyun _Byun, 12 IPS 1-_

Orang _yang mencintai Bapak dengan setulus hati._

Baekhyun menutup aplikasi note di HPnya setelah mengetik beberapa untaian kata untuk Pak Chanyeol.

Ia mulai membereskan buku pelajaran untuk dimasukkan kedalam tas, ia melihat anak lain juga mulai bersiap pulang, ada yang sedang piket, ada yang berdiri didepan pintu kelas, karena jam terakhir tadi gurunya tidak hadir.

Baekhyun melihat Kyungsoo yang sedang mendengarkan musik menggunakan earphone mulai menarik satu earphone milik Kyungsoo

"Soo, pulang tidak?" Baekhyun bertanya pada Kyungsoo

"Sebentar, kau duluan saja aku sedang menunggu Kai katanya ia mau kesini tadi" Kyungsoo menyuruh Baekhyun pulang duluan dan hanya dianggukki oleh Baekhyuj dan mulai meninggalkan kelas setelah berpamitan dengan Kyungsoo.

-;-

Baekhyun berjalan di koridor sekolah yang cukup sepi sambil bersenandung kecil tanpa menyadari seseorang berjalan dari arah belakang dan mulai menyamakan langkah dengan Baekhyun.

"Hyung" Sehun memanggil Baekhyun, ya orang yang tadi berjalan di belakang Baekhyun adalah Sehun, Baekhyun sedikit terkejut lalu tersenyum kecil

"Yaa Sehunnie" Baekhyun menggandeng tangan Sehun

"Mau pulang? mau main kerumah Sehun dulu?" Sehun bertanya kepada Baekhyun sambil tersenyum karena melihat Baekhyun Hyung yang katanya anak kelas 12 SMA ini ternyata masih kalah tinggi dengan dia yang _notabene_ nya adalah seorang adik kelas.

"Boleh, Baekkie juga bosan dirumah, tapi mau apa dirumah Sehun?" Baekhyun bertanya sambil terus berjalan menuju tempat parkir mobil

"Gak apa-apa Hyung, ada Chanyeol Hyung juga disana, itu kan apartemen Chanyeol Hyung, tuh Chanyeol Hyung udah di mobil. Ayo" Sehun berbicara dan mulai menarik tangan Baekhyun lalu memasuki mobil Chanyeol yang didalamnya sudah ada pemiliknya.

Baekhyun yang tidak menyangka setelah mendengar penjelasan Sehun hanya tersenyum canggung melihat Pak Chanyeol yang duduk di kursi supir.

"Hyung, Sehun bawa Baekkie ya mau belajar sama Sehun, mau ngajarin Sehun" Sehun berkata ke Chanyeol, sedangkan Chanyeol hanya menganggukkan kepalanya dan mulai menyalakan mesin mobil lalu berjalan menjauhi area sekolah.

Diperjalanan Sehun banyak berbicara dengan Baekhyun, sedangkan Pak Chanyeol hanya memandang ke arah jalan dan tetap terdiam, seperti supir pikirnya, karena Sehun dan Baekhyun duduk dibelakang sedangkan Pa Chanyeol dikursi depan sendirian.

"Baekkie Hyung, kenapa gamau berhenti ngejar Chan Hyung" tiba-tiba Sehun menanyakan hal itu kepada Baekhyun yang sedikit membuat Baekhyun terkejut juga Chanyeol yang sesekali mencuri pandang dari kaca spion

Baekhyun hanya tertawa garing lalu mencubit perut Sehun yang dibalas sedikit pekikan kesakitan dari Sehun, karena memang cubitan Baekhyun sedikit sakit, sedangkan Chanyeol masih penasaran akan jawaban anak muridnya itu.

"Ya namanya juga cinta, ya harus berjuang Hun tapi Pak Chanyeol nya ga peka-peka masa Baekkie dianggurin terus haha kan enakkan diapelin" Baekhyun tertawa keras setelah menjawab pertanyaan Sehun diikuti dengan Sehun yang ikutan tertawa, tidak dengan Chanyeol yang sedikit bingung karena rasanya tadi Baekhyun berkata dan meminta untuk dirinya saja yang berjuang, sedangkan Chanyeol hanya diam saja.

-;-

 _TBC_

 _Mau sad end atau happy end ?_

 _Kalau sad end sama kayak akhir cerita aku :'v_

 _Kalau happy end juga sama kayak cerita aku :v_

 _bedanya yang sad dikenyataan yang happy dihayalan :'v_


	10. 9

My Lovely Teacher

Cast :

Byun Baekhyun (17)

Park Chanyeol (24)

Do Kyungsoo (17)

Kim Jongin - Kai (16)

Oh Sehun (16)

etc (tokoh lain akan muncul seiring jalannya cerita)

Rating : T menyerempet M

Genre : Friendship, School-life, Romance, Fluff, BxB

Happy Reading!!

8

-;-

Kemarin Baekhyun main di apartemen Pak Chanyeol tapi mainnya sama Sehun, Pak Chanyeol asik ngurusin rekap nilai di sofa ruang tamu sambil merhatiin Baekhyun sama Sehun yang lagi main PS -yang katanya tadi mau belajar bareng, ternyata main bareng-

Seperti biasa saja, Baekhyun dengan percaya dirinya selalu menggoda Pak Chanyeol sambil bermain dengan Sehun, sedangkan Pak Chanyeol hanya geleng-geleng kepala tiap Baekhyun menggodanya. Baekhyun pulang di anterin Sehun karena terlalu asik bermain sampai tidak sadar waktu jarum jam sudah menunjukkan pukul 8 malam, untung eomma Baekhyun menelepon Baekhyun dan Sehun bersedia mengantar pulang, tadinya Baekhyun mau sama Pak Chanyeol cuma dia liat Pak Chanyeol udah tidur di sofa akhirnya Sehun dengan ikhlas mengantarkan pulang ke rumah Baekhyun.

-;-

Pagi ini Baekhyun berangkat sekolah seperti biasa, sekolah masih cukup sepi, Baekhyun itu bukan anak pemalas buktinya ia selalu datang ke sekolah pagi-pagi ya walau terkadang suka siang juga, semua kembali lagi tergantung pada mood Baekhyun. Koridor sekolah masih terlihat sepi hanya ada beberapa petugas kebersihan saja yang sedang membersihkan lingkungan sekolah. Baekhyun bersenandung kecil sambil berjalan menuju kelasnya sampai..

"Pstt, sendirian aja jomblo ya"

Baekhyun yang mendengar ada suara langsung menengok kebelakang dan ia melihat Pak Chanyeol sedang berjalan dengan cool nya memakai kemeja hitam dengan celana bahan warna hitam juga dipadukan dengan sepatu pantofel hitam. Baekhyun sekali lagi terpesona, tapi sedetik kemudian Baekhyun mendecih

"Makanya pacarin saya Pak" Baekhyun sedikit tersinggung mendengar ucapan Pak Chanyeol tadi, ia kan rela jomblo demi Pak Chanyeol seorang

"Ngawur kamu haha" Pak Chanyeol tertawa sambil mensejajarkan langkahnya dengan Baekhyun

"Saya rela kok nunggu Bapak single" Baekhyun ngomong begitu sambil kedip-kedip mata

"Sakit kamu, udah ya Bapak duluan. Bye Baekhyun" Abis ngomong begitu Pak Chanyeol langsung pergi meninggalkan Baekhyun karena beda jalan, Pak Chanyeol belok kanan menuju kantor guru sedangkan Baekhyun masih lurus. Abis denger omongan Pak Chanyeol yang bilang dia sakit, Baekhyun langsung cemberut sambil menghentak-hentakkan kakinya lalu lanjut jalan menuju kelasnya.

-;-

Baekhyun sampai di kelasnya, saat masuk ia melihat Kyungsoo sedang tiduran meletakkan kepalanya diatas meja dengan wajah tertutup buku. Ia juga melihat sekelompok wanita kegatelan duduk dekat meja guru -berhadapan dengan meja guru-

Baekhyun langsung menghampiri Kyungsoo, menepuk bahunya,

"Soo.." Baekhyun memanggil Kyungsoo

"Baekkie~" Kyungsoo mengangkat wajahnya menatap Baekhyun dengan pandangan memelas

"Ada apa Soo?" Baekhyun meletakkan tasnya diatas meja kemudian menarik kursi mendekat pada Kyungsoo

"Males sekolah" Kyungsoo terlihat seperti merajuk, tumben-tumbenan Kyungsoo berkata seperti itu biasanya ia yang paling bersemangat sekolah

"Tumben" Baekhyun hanya menatap heran

"Baekkie gak bosen gitu?" Kyungsoo bertanya dengan wajah cemberutnya

"Gak lah ada Pa Chanyeol haha" setelah menjawab seperti itu Baekhyun langsung tertawa terbahak, entah karena apa

"Gay! Ga normal lagi, guru sendiri disukain"

tiba-tiba ada yang berbicara seperti itu membuat tawa Baekhyun berhenti, Baekhyun menolehkan wajahnya kedepan, kearah tempat duduk kumpulan cewek tadi, karena memang kelas masih sepi pasti salah satu dari mereka yang berkata seperti itu

"Hahaha sakit banget Yuan diomong kayak gitu" salah satu dari mereka ada yang berbicara lagi membalas perkataan temannya yang pertama -Yuan

"Ada masalah apaan kalian sama saya?" Baekhyun langsung bertanya dengan wajah menantang, dia cukup tersinggung lagipula apa yang salah dengan gay, dan mencintai guru sendiri bukankah itu wajar tidak ada yang salah dalam hal mencintai toh lagipula umur mereka tidak terlalu terpaut jauh menurutnya.

"Masalahlah, Pak Chanyeol itu normal mana mau sama cowok, gatel lagi" SunBin melanjutkan hinaan dari Yuan

"Kalian kan juga mau sama Pak Chanyeol pfft ngatain diri sendiri ga normal guru disukain, mana mau Pak Chanyeol sama kalian, gatel lagi" Baekhyun ngomong kayak gitu sambil masang muka serius tapi satu detik selanjutnya ia sama Kyungsoo tertawa terbahak-bahak sambil mukul-mukul meja, pikirnya bagus banget tadi omongan Baekhyun.

Sedangkan Yuan, SunBin, dan Irene hanya memasang muka masam. Memikirkan cara untuk melawan Baekhyun dan Kyungsoo.

-;-

Suasana kelas mulai ramai artinya sebentar lagi bel masuk akan berbunyi, Baekhyun dan Kyungsoo sudah duduk rapih di bangku kelasnya, Iya paling 5 menit kemudian juga rusuh lagi, ah bukan mereka lebih tepatnya hanya Baekhyun seorang.

Pak Chanyeol terlihat memasuki kelas 12 IPS 1 alias kelasnya Baekhyun dan kawan kawan setelah bel masuk berbunyi, seperti biasa ketua kelas mengucapkan salam yang hanya di jawab anggukan kepala oleh Pak Chanyeol sambil tersenyum tipis

"Pak Chanyeol kalau senyum jangan tipis-tipis amat, tapi tipis juga udah bikin saya jatuh cinta apalagi lebar ya Pak" Itu Baekhyun yang berbicara seenak jidatnya di saat kelas masih dengan suasana yang cukup tertib karena masih pagi hari, mungkin masih ada anak yang mimpi.

Pak Chanyeol hanya menggelengkan kepalanya sekali lagi, setiap kali Baekhyun menggoda ia hanya menggelengkan kepala _-lepas tuh kepala-_

"Yeuh, Gay, Berisik aja bikin Pak Chanyeol risih tau gak!" Yuan mulai berbicara lagi entah mengapa mungkin ia sengaja memancing amarah Baekhyun, tapi seribu sayang Baekhyun hanya duduk tenang sambil menyunggingkan senyum tipis dan berkata,

"Bodo amat" setelah berbicara seperti itu Baekhyun tertawa singkat kemudian menggoda Pak Chanyeol lagi, mungkin jika ia tidak lulus ia akan terus menggoda Pak Chanyeol.

Yuan hanya memasang wajah sinis mendengar Baekhyun membalas perkataannya seperti itu.

"Pak Chanyeol, Bapak gak risih apa digodain sama Baekhyun terus?" SunBin bertanya sambil menatap Pak Chanyeol

"Iya, diakan cowok Pak, ih gay" Irene melanjutkan perkataan SunBin

" _Love has no gender,_ sudah ya selamat belajar anak-anak Bapak tinggal" setelah berkata seperti itu Pak Chanyeol meninggalkan kelas berjalan kembali ke ruang guru, sedangkan susana kelas mulai terlihat rusuh, entah karena perkataan Pak Chanyeol atau karena games yang akhir-akhir ini sedang _booming_ dimainkan _'ML'_ alis _Making Love_ eh salah maksudnya 'Mobile _Legend'_.

Baekhyun hanya tersenyum miring mendengar kata-kata Pak Chanyeol tadi, yang sepertinya akan ia angkat menjadi motto hidupnya 'Love has no gender' setelah itu ia memandang remeh Yuan, SunBin, dan Irene. Ia tersenyum menang, mereka kalah telak hari ini.

Selanjutnya Baekhyun bertekad akan menemui Pak Chanyeol sepulang sekolah untuk membicarakan banyak hal

tentang cintanya, tentang mereka, dan tentang masa depannya.

-;-

 _TBC_


	11. 10

My Lovely Teacher

Cast :

Byun Baekhyun (17)

Park Chanyeol (24)

Do Kyungsoo (17)

Kim Jongin - Kai (16)

Oh Sehun (16)

etc (tokoh lain akan muncul seiring jalannya cerita)

Rating : T menyerempet M

Genre : Friendship, School-life, Romance, Fluff, BxB

Happy Reading!!

10

-;-

"Pak Chanyeol ada waktu?"

Baekhyun bertemu Pak Chanyeol saat jam istirahat di kantin ia langsung menghampiri dan bertanya pada Pak Chanyeol

"Ga bisa Baek, sekarang masih jam sekolah" Pak Chanyeol menjawab sambil menggelengkan kepalanya

"Ya saya juga tau Pak, maksud saya pulang sekolah di cafe DeLight" Baekhyun memasang wajah datar mendengar jawaban dari Pak Chanyeol, ia juga tahu sekarang masih jam sekolah Baekhyun tidak segila itu kecuali saat sedang gila _-ngerti gak :v-_

"Oh hahaha, bisa Baek" Pak Chanyeol hanya tertawa garing dan mengiyakan ajakan Baekhyun

"Emang ada apaan Baek? Kamu ga akan macem-macem kan sama saya?" Pak Chanyeol bertanya dengan wajah khawatir

"Saya bakal mutilasi Bapak, soalnya Bapak gamau jadi pacar saya, saya tunggu disana sejam setelah jam pulang sekolah, bye Bapak ganteng love you muachh" Baekhyun awalnya berkata datar tapi kemudia ia kembali menggoda Pak Chanyeol dan berjalan meninggalkan Pak Chanyeol setelah meihat Kyungsoo selesai memesan makanan dan membawa nampan, Baekhyun menghampirinya mengambil 2 gelas minuman maksudnya membantu membawa

"Sini Soo biar ga berat Baekkie bantu" kata Baekhyun mengambil 2 gelas dari nampan yang dipegang Kyungsoo

"Bantu tuh sekalian bawa nampannya ini mah cyma minumannya" Kyungsoo berkata dengan wajah sebal dan berjalan mendahului Baekhyun yang sedang cekikikan

-;-

Baekhyun saat ini sedang duduk di dalam Cafe menunggu Pak Chanyeol, iya dia pulang sekolah langsung menuju cafe sedangkan Kyungsoo bersama Jongin pergi entah kemana, seharusnya Baekhyun tadi bilang jam pulang sekolah langsung ketemu di cafe bukan sejam setelah jam pulang sekolah jadinya kan dia nunggu. Yah sambil menunggu sejam ia memesan ice cream strawberry sama cheese cake.

 _45 menit kemudian_

"Baekhyun" Panggil seseorang disamping meja Baekhyun yang masih menikmati cheese cake nya itu

Baekhyun menolehkan kepalanya dan melhat ada Pak Chanyeol yang sudah datang

"Eh Pak Chanyeol, duduk Pak" Baekhyun tersenyum manis

"Hmm" Deheman Pak Chanyeol membuat wajah Baekhyun memerah

 _'Coba Pak Chanyeol pacar saya beneran tiap hari didehemin terus bikin saya mati jatuh cinta, duh Pak sempurnanya dirimu'_

Itu jeritan hati Baekhyun setelah Pak Chanyeol berdehem

"Ada apaan emang Baek?" Pak Chanyeol bertanya pada Baekhyun setelah duduk dihadapan Baekhyun

"Bentar ya Pak saya abisin cheese cake saya dulu laper saya Pak" Baekhyun berkata seperti itu sambil memakan cheese cakenya dengan pipi menggembung

"iya saya mau mesen kopi aja deh" Pak Chanyeol mengangkat tangannya kemudia pelayan datang dan menanyakan pesanannya

"White Coffe satu" Pak Chanyeol mengucapkan pesannya kemudian pelayan itu meninggalkan tempat mereka untuk membuat pesanan Pak Chanyeol

"Pak" Panggil Baekhyun yang telah selesai menyantap cheese cake nya, ia melihat Pak Chanyeol sedang meminum kopinya dengan khidmat

"Bapak straight apa gay atau bisex?" belum sempat Pak Chanyeol menjawab panggilan Baekhyun, Baekhyun sudah bertanya tentang orientasi seksualnya

"Straight" Pak Chanyeol menjawab singkat, ia tahu pasti Baekhyun akan menanyakan yang aneh-aneh

"Terus tadi dikelas kenapa Bapak ngomong _Love Has No Gender_?" Tanya Baekhyun penasaran

"Teman saya itu banyak Baek, gak cuma dari Korea aja dari luar negeri ada banyak dan saya sering melihat banyak pasangan gay, lesbi, ataupun bisex dan semakin lama saya rasa itu bukan hal yang aneh, mereka sama-sama merasakan cinta makanya saya bilang cinta tidak memandang jenis kelamin saya punya pikiran yang terbuka" Pak Chanyeol menjelaskan kepada Baekhyun sambil tersenyum tipis

"Kalau Bapak belum tunangan, ada kemungkinan suka sama saya gak?" Baekhyun bertanya lagi setelah mendengar penjelasan Pak Chanyeol

"Saya pikir tidak, umur kita cukup terpaut jauh Baek" Pak Chanyeol menjawab lalu mengangkat gelas kopinya dan meminum sedikit

"Bukan karena saya cowok?" Baekhyun bertanya lagi dengan rasa penasaran yang semain tinggi

"Entah" Pak Chanyeol menjawab singkat sambil tersenyum pada Baekhyun

"Tapi umur kita ga jauh-jauh amat kok Pak cuma beda 7 tahun, terus kalau umur kita gak terlalu jauh Bapak mau sama saya?" Baekhyun bertanya sekali lagi

"Itu jauh Baekhyun, mungkin" Kata Pak Chanyeol sambil tertawa kecil

Muka Baekhyun langsung berubah merah mendengar jawaban Pak Chanyeol malu mungkin.

"Kamu itu murid kesukaan saya Baekhyun, mungkin saya bakal berat buat ngelepas kamu nanti kalau kamu lulus..

"jangan pakai kalau dong Pak, aminin lulus" Baekhyun memotong ucapan Pak Chanyeol

"Cih jangan suka motong orang kalau lagi ngomong Baek, apalagi orang yang lebih tua" Pak Chanyeol mengomeli Baekhyun yang hanya ditanggapi cengengesan oleh Baekhyun

"jadi, nanti kamu udah lulus saya mungkin berat buat ngelepas kamu..

"Pak Chanyeol mulai suka sama saya ya ciee. Apa jangan-jangan selama ini Bapak menyembunyikan dari saya dan orang lain, wah wah" Baekhyun kembali memotong ucapan Pak Chanyeol

"Baekhyun" Pak Chanyeol menyebut nama Baekhyun dengan penuh penekanan

"Iya Pak maaf, silahkan dilanjutkan Pak" Baekhyun tertawa garing meminta Pak Chanyeol melanjutkan kata-katanya

"Kamu itu ceria, mungkin kamu bisa membangkitkan suasana yang sepi, kamu bisa bikin mood saya baik lagi kalau saya lagi down karena godaan kamu, bukan berarti saya suka sama kamu kayak kamu suka sama saya" Pak Chanyeol menyudahi kata-katanya dan ia melihat Baekhyun sedang tersenyum lebar

"Saya juga berat kok ngelepas Bapak, Bapak kan kenangan terindah saya di SMA mungkin bakal jadi kenangan terindah dihidup saya, Saya beneran suka sama Bapak serius, bukan suka sebagai guru, tapi seperti yang Bapak tahu cinta antara wanita ke prianya. Mungkin seperti cinta tunangan Bapak kepada Bapak, _How much i love you sir._ Saya punya banyak banget keinginan yang mau di wujudkan bersama Bapak, tapi itu cukup terjadi didalam imajinasi saya" Baekhyun berkata panjang kali lebar dan menyudahinya dengan senyuman tulus tanda bahwa ia sangat mencintai Pak Chanyeol dengan tulus

Pak Chanyeol yang mendengar dan melihat Baekhyun seperti itu merasa hatinya bergetar

"Mau bikin kenangan sama saya Baek?" Tanya Pak Chanyeol, Baekhyun yang mendengar pertanyaan Pak Chanyeol hanya menggeleng kecil sambil tersenyum

"Biar saya yang bikin sendiri, Bapak cukup seperti biasa saja, kalau Bapak ikutan nanti bikin saya makin sulit buat ngelepas Bapak, saya gamau sakit untuk mencintai Bapak" Baekhyun tersenyum tulus sekali lagi

"Oke kalau itu mau kamu, tapi saya gamau buat kamu semakin sakit Baekhyun" Pak Chanyeol menatap mata Baekhyun dalam

"Hanya lakukan seperti biasa Pak, maka saya akan baik-baik saja. Meninggalkan Bapak dengan kenangan yang merindukan dan terindah didalam hidup saya" Baekhyun berkata dengan bijak mungkin jika ada Kyungsoo kepalanya akan dipukul dengan sendok ice cream, tumben sekali otaknya benar jarang-jarang Baekhyun seperti ini atau mungkin tidak pernah

"Kamu seperti orang dewasa saja Baek hahaha" Pak Chanyeol tertawa renyah mendengar ucapan Baekhyun

"Ih Bapak saya lagi serius nih, seharusnya Bapak rekam buat kenang-kenangan barangkali Bapak rindu sama saya" Baekhyun mengatakan itu sambil memajukan bibirnya

"Serius Baek" Pak Chanyeol mencoba meyakinkan Baekhyun bahwa ia terdengar seperti orang dewasa.

"Iya Pak, jadi kapan Bapak melihat saya melepaskan tunangan Bapak dan meminta saya menikah dengan Bapak"

Baekhyun tetaplah Baekhyun dengan segala kejutan didalam dirinya seperti saat ini, Pak Chanyeol hanya memasang wajah cengo setelah mendengar ucapan Baekhyun tadi

"Hahaha cengo aja udah ganteng kok Pak yaampun Bapak emang bikin saya jatuh cinta sedalam-dalamnya, Love You Pak" Baekhyun mengatakan itu sambil tertawa membuat matanya membentuk bulan sabit, mungkin kalau kadar kepekaan Pak Chanyeol tinggi ia akan langsung terpesona dengan Baekhyun.

"Tapi Pak, saya beneran deh mau nunggu Bapak kalau Bapak putusin tunangan Bapak" Baekhyun terkekeh manis tapi tetap saja Pak Chanyeol hanya menggelengkan kepalanya, sudah terbiasa dengan Baekhyun segala macam yang ada di diri Baekhyun ia sudah tahu, ia akan selalu menanti kejutan apa yang akan Baekhyun berikan

"Udah ah gila saya lama-lama ngobrol sama kamu, udah kan ga ada yang mau diomongin lagi? Saya pulang ya" Pak Chanyeol meminta izin Baekhyun untuk pulang

"Nanti dulu Pak, ih Bapak buru-buru aja kan tunangan Bapak ada di China santai aja Pak selingkuh aja dulu sama saya"

Baekhyun berkata dengan memasang muka memohon untuk Pak Chanyeol tinggal lebih lama

"Iya mau ngomong apa lagi kamu, by the way saya ga akan selingkuh" Pak Chanyeol menyanggupi permintaan Baekhyun

"Bapak cinta banget ya sama tunangan Bapak" Baekhyun yang tadinya memasang wajah semangat sekarang terlihat sedikit murung

"Iya dia cinta pertama saya" Pak Chanyeol menjawab apa adanya

"Bapak jahat sih jujur banget jadi orang, tapi gpp di bohongin itu lebih sakit Pak, Bapak emang lelaki sejati" Baekhyun mengangguk-anggukan kepalanya

"Iyalah emang kamu cowok tapi dibawah, dinaikin sama cowok lagi" Pak Chanyeol menatap Baekhyun remeh

"Ih Bapak bikin saya bad mood aja, tapi biar dibawah saya menggoda lho Pak, kalau saya godain Bapak lebih dari ini Bapak bisa bangun lho" Baekhyun berkata sambil mengedipkan mata genit

"hush ngawur, masih SMA kamu" Pak Chanyeol meminum habis kopi yang ia pesan tadi

"Saya udah 17 tahun Pak" Kata Baekhyun

"Udah sore mau pulang gak? saya lagi baik jadi saya anterin kamu" Pak Chanyeol berdiri sambil menaruh uang diatas meja

"Pak itu sekalian bayarin saya?" Baekhyun bertanya sambil menunjuk uang yang Pak Chanyeol taruh diatas meja, karena jumlahnya memang cukup banyak

"Iya, bareng saya gak?" Tanya Pak Chanyeol sekali lagi

"Wah makasih Pak Chanyeol tau aja saya lagi gapunya uang, mau nganterin saya lagi ayo deh Pak tapi abis ini jangan sebaik ini ya Pak sama saya" Baekhyun berbicara sambil berjalan keluar kafe diikuti Pak Chanyeol dari belakang

Pak Chanyeol tidak membalas perkataan Baekhyun, ia hanya heran apa yang Baekhyun mau. Tapi ia berharap dalam hatinya, dengan mencintainya seperti ini dan meminta dirinya tidak ikut campur berharap Baekhyun mencintainya tanpa rasa sakit.

 _TBC_

 _Thankyou ya yang udah review * love u dan maaf juga kalo masih banyak typo_


	12. 11

My Lovely Teacher

Cast :

Byun Baekhyun (17)

Park Chanyeol (24)

Do Kyungsoo (17)

Kim Jongin - Kai (16)

Oh Sehun (16)

etc (tokoh lain akan muncul seiring jalannya cerita)

Rating : T menyerempet M

Genre : Friendship, School-life, Romance, Fluff, BxB

Happy Reading!!

11

-;-

Keseharian disekolah baik diluar sekolah masih sama, tentang Baekhyun yang tetap menggoda Pak Chanyeol, dan Pak Chanyeol yang menanggapi hanya dengan senyuman dan gelengan kepala, _well_ mereka juga masih sering bertemu di cafe DeLight, bukan selingkuh hanya menghabiskan waktu mereka yang tak sengaja dipertemukan.

Baekhyun memberikan begitu banyak kejutan untuk Pak Chanyeol, entah dari kata-katanya ataupun perilaku setiap hari nya, Pak Chanyeol merasa semakin bangga melihat anak didiknya yang jatuh cinta kepadanya, yang kuat sekali pada pendiriannya dan belum pernah selama ini ia dengar Baekhyun dekat ataupun berpacaran dengan laki-laki lain, Baekhyun begitu dekat dengan Sehun dan Jongin setahunya, dan itu sedikit membuat Pak Chanyeol lega.

Hubungan Pak Chanyeol dengan tunangannya juga masih berjalan lancar, ia masih berkomunikasi dengan baik walaupun berbeda negara.

Tidak terasa Baekhyun sudah bersekolah kelas 12 selama 6 bulan artinya ia akan memasuki minggu-minggu penuh dengan ujian, seperti yang sudah diumumkan di papan pengumuman bahwa mulai minggu depan dan minggu-minggu selanjutnya Baekhyun dan anak lain mulai disibukkan dengan berbagai macam ujian.

 _Cafe DeLight_

"Baekhyunee belajar yang rajin ya minggu depan sudah mulai ujian"

Iya. Pak Chanyeol dan Baekhyun sedang berada di cafe tempat biasa mereka berbagi cerita setelah pulang sekolah

"Iya Pak, kalau Bapak mau jadi guru les saya, saya lebih rajin lagi belajarnya" Sekali lagi Baekhyun tetaplah Baekhyun yang memiliki 1000 cara lebih dalam menggoda Pak Chanyeol

"Gamau ah, males saya" balas Pak Chanyeol

"Ada ya guru yang bilang males" Baekhyun memandang sinis Pak Chanyeol yang berkata malas tadi, setaunya guru itu tugasnya adalah mengajar

"Ada, tadi saya bilang" Balas Pak Chanyeol cepat sambil terkekeh sedikit melihat Baekhyun yang memajukan bibirnya

"Pak ada bocoran soal ga?" Baekhyun bertanya serius pada Pak Chanyeol

"Ngaco kamu" Jawab Pak Chanyeol

"Bapak kapan putus sama tunangan Bapak?" Baekhyun bertanya lagi

"Baek semenjak kelas 12 kamu sudah menanyakan itu lebih dari 100 kali dan hari ini adalah yang ke sepuluh kalinya kamu bertanya seperti itu" Pak Chanyeol menjawab malas

"Wah Bapak perhatian sampai di hitungin makin sayang deh sama Bapak" Balas Baekhyun sambil terkekeh kecil

"Baek nanti perpisahan kamu tampil nyanyi ya, suara kamu bagus banyak anak yang bilang begitu" Pak Chanyeol berbicara serius pada Baekhyun

"Ah anak sekolah apa Bapak yang bilang suara saya bagus, gausah gengsi gitu Pak. Saya juga tau kok Pak Chanyeol selama ini juga suka sama saya hahaha" tawa Baekhyun pecah setelah menggoda Pak Chanyeol, sedangkan yang di goda hanya memasang muka malas dan menatap bosan

"Anak sekolah sama saya juga bilang suara kamu bagus, jadi mau ya?" Tanya Pak Chanyeol sekali lagi

"Sendirian? atau ada yang ngiringin?" tanya Baekhyun

"Nanti mungkin saya yang ngiringin kamu" jawab Pak Chanyeol yang disambut senyuman manis oleh Baekhyun

"Okedeh saya mau Pak asal sama Bapak hehe cinta deh sama Bapak" Baekhyun mengedipkan matanya pada Pak Chanyeol

"Nanti kamu aja ya yang milih lagu nya kalau udah ketemu kasih tahu saya, tapi nanti aja setelah kamu selesai ujian biar ga nyusahin kamu" Pak Chanyeol berkata seperti itu sambil menatap Baekhyun yang sedang memakan Strawberry cake dengan lahap yang hanya dijawab anggukan oleh Baekhyun

Ah asal kalian tahu juga, selama ini tiap kali mereka bertemu di cafe pasti yang membayar pesanan mereka selalu Pak Chanyeol padahal Baekhyun pernah menolaknya beberapa kali tapi Pak Chanyeol tetap memaksa dengan jaminan bahwa ia tidak akan mengasihani Baekhyun dan bersikap seperti biasa jika Baekhyun menggodanya.

Baekhyun sih sebenarnya mau-mau aja dibayarin Pak Chanyeol, karena rencananya ia akan membelikan Pak Chanyeol hadiah saat perpisahan nanti dan Baekhyun sedang menabung dengan rajin, sampai eomma, appa, dan hyung menatap heran melihat Baekhyun rajin sekali memasukkan uang kedalam celengan didalam lemari kaca di ruang tamu yang tentunya dikunci dan kuncinya selalu dibawa oleh Baekhyun.

Ah ingatkan Baekhyun untuk belajar dengan giat karena akan banyak ujian di detik-detik terakhirnya sebagai siswa SMA jangan hanya memikirkan Pak Chanyeol -pujaan hatinya

-;-

Disekolah pun Baekhyun masih sama, sering beradu mulut dengan Yuan dan kelompoknya, ia juga masih sering bermain dengan Sehun, masih mengejek Kai dan masih suka saling bertukar pukulan dikepala dengan Kyungsoo

Huh, Baekhyun merasa masa SMA nya ini berlalu begitu cepat, tahu-tahu sudah ujian saja, ia tetap berdoa agar lulus dengan nilai yang memuaskan.

By the way tiap pulang dari cafe Baekhyun sudah tidak dianterin Pak Chanyeol, itu termasuk salah satu permintaannya setelah Pak Chanyeol selalu membayar pesanannya saat di cafe.

"Saya pulang ya Pak, Bye Bapak ganteng love you muach" Baekhyun mengucapkan salam perpisahan sambil memberikan flying kiss yang hanya ditanggapi Pak Chanyeol dengan muka datar

Selanjutnya Pak Chanyeol melihat punggung kecil Baekhyun yang semakin menjauh berlari kecil menuju rumahnya, kecil-kecil begitu sudah SMA, kelas 12 dan mau lulus lagi.

-;-

Begitu sampai dirumah Baekhyun melepas sepatunya kemudia masuk kedalam kamarnya, membukan laptopnya yang terhubung dengan wifi, mencari lagu yang akan ia nyanyikan dengan iringan Pak Chanyeol. Bilang pada Pak Chanyeol nanti bahwa Baekhyun melanggar kata-katanya yang seharusnya mencari lagu nanti setelah ujian berakhir.

"Ish, lagu apa ya yang bagus"

Baekhyun terus berselancar di internet mencari dan mencari lagu yang bagus

 **Click**

Baekhyun meng-klik salah satu website yang ia temukan yang dirasa cukup bagus.

 _'Got it'_

Baekhyun sudah menemukan lagu yang pas yang akan ia nyanyikan nanti saat kelulusan dengan begitu cepat.

 _WhatsApp Chat Room_

 _(SirChanyeollie)_

 _19.00_

 **Baekhyunee :** Malam Pak Nyeol

 **SirChanyeollie :** Sopan Baek -.- Ada apa?

 **Baekhyunee :** Saya udah dapet lagu nya Pak buat kelulusan nanti

 **SirChanyeollie :** Masih lama Baek, kan saya bilang nanti setelah ujian selesai kamu bisa nyari, emang lagu apa?

 **Baekhyunee :** Suka-suka saya Pak, Bapak penasaran juga kan.

 **Baekhyunee :** Tapi Pak, Bapak kan bisa gitar, cepet lagi ga perlu latihan lama

 **SirChanyeollie :** Iya kenapa emang?

 **Baekhyunee :** Bapak nanti aja pas mau pentas saya kasih tau ya, biar saya latihan sendiri. Gimana?

 **SirChanyeollie :** Kenapa emang, ya karena saya udah jago dan kebanyakan lagu saya tau oke-oke aja

 **Baekhyunee :** Gaboleh sombong Pak, ya biar kejutan buat Bapak persembahan terakhir dari saya

 **Baekhyunee :** Udah ya Pak cuma mau ngasih tahu itu aja, Bye Pak love you saya mau belajar dulu

Baekhyun meletakkan HP nya diatas meja dan mulai memasuki kamar mandi membasuh tubuhnya dan setelah itu ia naik ke atas ranjangnya untuk tidur

Ah Baekhyun ngomong mau belajar cuma pencitraan aja padahal aslinya mah tidur, Baekhyun itu doyan tidur sebenarnya males gerak juga tapi kalau menyangkut Pak Chanyeol Baekhyun ada paling depan.

-;-

Ck. Baekhyun itu jeleknya keras kepala, mengajaknya mengisi acara saat perpisahan nanti saya harap itu tidak salah. Ia juga menerima ajakan saya. Tapi saya memintanya nanti setelah ujian selesai tapi saat ini saja ia sudah mengetahui apa yang akan dinyanyikan nanti.

Itu adalah pikiran seorang Pak Chanyeol yang sedang meminum kopi nya di ruang tamu sambil menghela nafas mengetahui bahwa tadi Baekhyun memberitahu bahwa ia sudah tahu lagu apa untuk perpisahan nanti.

Pak Chanyeol sedang bersiap-siap untuk membereskan beberapa hal terkait sekolah tempatnya bekerja, sedangkan Sehun anak itu tidak ada sedikit niat untuk membantu Pak Chanyeol ia pergi bermain dengan Kai di taman kompleks perumahan Kai.

 ** _TBC_**


	13. 12

My Lovely Teacher

Cast :

Byun Baekhyun (17)

Park Chanyeol (24)

Do Kyungsoo (17)

Kim Jongin - Kai (16)

Oh Sehun (16)

etc (tokoh lain akan muncul seiring jalannya cerita)

Rating : T menyerempet M

Genre : Friendship, School-life, Romance, Fluff, BxB

Happy Reading!!

12

-;-

Beberapa rangkaian ujian sudah dilewati Baekhyun dan angkatannya, dan minggu ini adalah ujian terakhir di masa SMA nya.

Baekhyun belajar dengan sangat rajin ketika mendekati ujian-ujian, hanya saja jika ada Pak Chanyeol di hadapannya kalau tidak ada ia tetap belajar kok, sayang yang dipelajari bukanlah pelajaran sekolah tapi pelajaran dalam meningkatkan skill di game dan belajar cara hibernasi yang cocok dan nyaman. Baekhyun sebenarnya cukup muak dengan yang namanya ujian-ujian tapi tak apalah lagipula ini adalah rintangan terakhir di masa SMA nya, Baekhyun juga sering latihan bernyanyi sendiri ketika di kamar, di kamar mandi saat mandi atau buang air besar untuk lagu perpisahan yang akan ia nyanyikan nanti. Baekhyun membawakan dua lagu untuk perpisahan nanti yang pertama untuk teman-teman angkatannya dan yang kedua untuk Pak Chanyeol tentu saja. Semoga saja nanti Pak Chanyeol langsung bisa memainkan aransemennya dalam sekali lihat.

Saat ini Baekhyun duduk diruang tamu, ini masih siang dan hari minggu yang artinya hari libur dan besok sudah ujian

 _WhatsApp Chat Room_

 _(SooKyung)_

 _13.00_

 **Baekhyunee :** P

 **Baekhyunee :** Soo

 **SooKyung :** Apa?

 **Baekhyunee :** Keluar yuk temenin Baekkie nyari kado buat Pak Cey nanti

 **SooKyung :** Masih lama Baek

 **Baekhyunee :** Iya gapapa. Ayo

 **SooKyung :** Datang aja ke Myeongdong. Aku lagi disini sama Jongin

 **Baekhyunee :** Duh pacaran aja ih, ntar Baekkie jadi nyamuk disana gamau ah

 **SooKyung :** Tadi kata Jongin, Sehun mau kesini kamu bareng Sehun aja okay

 **Baekhyunee :** Oke deh Baekkie chat Sehun dlu ya soo

Baekhyun keluar dari ruang chat bersama Kyungsoo lalu mencari kontak Sehun dan mulai menghubunginya

 _WhatsApp Room Chat_

 _(Thehunie)_

 _13.20_

 **Baekhyunee :** Hun

 **Baekhyunee :** Hun

 **Thehunie :** Lagi _on the way_ Hyung tunggu depan rumah ya, Sehun bawa mobilnya Chanyeol Hyung

 **Baekhyunee :** Kok kamu udah tau Hun?

 **Thehunie :** Iya tadi dikasih tahu Jongin, siap-siap Hyung Sehun bentar lagi sampai

 **Baekhyunee :** Hati-hati Thehunie jangan main HP, Baekkie udah nunggu di depan rumah

 _Tin Tin_

Bunyi klakson mobil terdengar oleh telinga Baekhyun ia langsung mendongakkan kepalanya karena tadi ia sedang menunduk melihat sepatunya yang bersih tanpa cela baru di cuci pakai sabun colek.

"Baekkie Hyung" Panggil Sehun menurunkan kaca mobilnya

"Hai Thehun" Kata Baekhyun sambil melambaikan tangannya pada Sehun yang di tanggapi wajah datar dari Sehun

"Hyungg~" Oh lihat Sehun sedang merajuk karena Baekhyun memanggil Sehun seperti itu.

"Haha iya iya Baekkie naik ya panas nih" Kata Baekhyun tertawa sambil berjalan memasuki mobil Sehun, duduk disamping Sehun

"Kok kamu boleh bawa mobil Hun? Kamu kan belum punya Surat Izin Mengemudi" Tanya Baekhyun begitu sudah duduk dengan nyaman di dalam mobil

"Chanyeol Hyung sedang tidur, kunci mobilnya ada diatas meja jadi aku ambil diam-diam dan _boom_ Sehun membawa mobilnya, lagian mobilnya juga jarang dipakai, kan sayang terus Sehun udah bisa nyetir mobil" Cerita Sehun sambil mulai menjalankan mobilnya menuju tempat Kyungsoo dengan Jongin di Myeongdong.

"Dasar anak jaman sekarang" Baekhyun sedikit menggerutu ketika mendengar alasan Sehun

Dibutuhkan waktu sekitar 45 menit dari perumahan Baekhyun menuju Myeongdong karena lokasi yang cukup ramai membuat jalanan sedikit macet, Sehun pun menitipkan mobilnya didekat area Pom Bensin selanjutnya Baekhyun dan Sehun berjalan kaki memasuki Myeongdong lebih dalam untuk menemukan Kyungsoo dan Kai yang katanya ada di depan toko yang menjual pernak-pernik khas Korea, tapi lihatlah disini kan begitu banyak toko yang menjual pernak-pernik khas Korea

 _Whatsapp Chat Room_

 _(SooKyung)_

 _14.35_

 **Baekhyunee :** Soo dimana?

 **SooKyung :** Depan toko pernak-pernik Korea

 **Baekhyunee :** Ada banyak Soo disini

 **SooKyung :** Pakai baju apa ?

 **Baekhyunee :** Siapa?

 **SooKyung :** Kai

 **Baekhyunee :** Kan Kai lagi sama kamu Soo

 **SooKyung :** Dih jangan temenan sama saya lagi ya anda.

 **Baekhyunee :** Jahat kamu sayang, jadi dimana?

 _SooKyung sedang mengetik..._

 **"DOOR!!!!"**

"EH ANAK AYAM COPOT KEPALANYA"

"TIDAKK!!"

 **PLAK PLAK PLAK**

Iya Kai dan Kyungsoo yang sudah melihat Baekhyun dan Sehun menghampirinya dan begitu sampai dibelakang mereka Kai mengagetkan Baekhyun yang langsung dijawab latah oleh Baekhyun dan Sehun yang tidak terima kalau saudaranya dibilang lepas kepalanya dan diakhir dengan Kyungsoo yang memukul mereka bertiga. Capek deh jadi Kyungsoo.

" _By the way,_ kamu mau beli apa buat Pak Cey Baek?" Tanya Kyungsoo sambil berjalan menyusuri jalan Myeongdong diikuti oleh Kai dan Sehun dibelakang anggap saja sebagai bodyguard Kyungsoo dan Baekhyun.

"Entahlah, kira-kira apa ya Soo?" Tanya Baekhyun balik meminta saran dari Kyungsoo

"Beli hadiah yang bisa langsung pakai, jadi Pak Chanyeol selalu ingat kamu kalau memakai pemberian kamu" Saran Kyungsoo pada Baekhyun. Baekhyun hanya menganggukkan kepalanya setuju dengan saran dari Kyungsoo

"Tapi kira-kira apa ya Soo?" Tanya Baekhyun lagi

"Underware" Itu Jongin yangmong tiba-tiba nyambung

"Serius Jongin" Baekhyun meminta keseriusan Jongin karena memang ia sedang sangat bingung saat ini

"Iya Hyung, kalau kamu ngasih underware ke Pak Cey kamu bakal selalu di ingat karena akan selalu dipakai, dibawah lagi makainya" penjelasan seorang Jongin yang sangat konyol

"Sepatu Olahraga aja Hyung" Sehun memberi saran pada Baekhyun, Baekhyun yang akan membalas perkataan Jongin terdiam memikirkan saran dari Sehun, menurutnya benar juga karena Pak Chanyeol adalah seorang guru Penjaskes jadi belilah barang yang sesuai dengan apa yang Pak Chanyeol butuhkan, tapi masalahnya ia tidak yakin dengan ukuran kaki Pak Chanyeol

"Kamu tau ukurannya Sehun?" Tanya Baekhyun pada Sehun

"Berbeda 3cm denganku Hyung" Kata Sehun menjawab pertanyaan Baekhyun

"Berapa nomor sepatu kamu?" Tanya Baekhyun lagi

"43" Jawab Sehun singkat

"Berarti Pak Chanyeol 46?" Tanya Baekhyun lagi yang hanya dijawab anggukkan kepala oleh Sehun

"Hitam" Lagi Sehun menjawab dengan singkat sedangkan Kyungsoo dengan Kai hanya mendengar percakapan mereka berdua sambil melihat-lihat toko barangkali menemukan toko sepatu

"Selain hitam, yang berwarna cerah hun" Baekhyun membuat Sehun berpikir sedikit keras mengingat apalagi warna yang disukai sepupunya itu.

"Biru atau merah?" Kata Sehun sedikit tidak yakin

"Baiklah akan ku campurkan warna itu" kata Baekhyun semangat

"Soo kau sudah melihat toko sepatu yang bagus?" tanya Baekhyun pada Kyungsoo yang terlihat sedang memperhatikan sekitar Myeongdong

"Coba yang itu" kata Kyungsoo sambil menunjuk toko diseberang mereka

"Ayo kita coba masuk saja" Ajak Kai sambil berjalan merangkul Sehun yang tentunya diikuti oleh Baekhyun dan Kyungsoo

 _-At Shoes Store-_

"Mau beli yang kayak gimana Baek?" Tanya Kyungsoo sambil melihat-lihat sepatu yang terpajang sedangkan Kai dengan Sehun berpencar dibagian lain setelah Kai dan Sehun meminta izin pada Kyungsoo dan Baekhyun yang diangguki oleh mereka berdua

"Slip on atau yg talian?" Tanya Baekhyun meminta pendapat Kyungsoo

"Sepatu olahraga bagus yang talian kayaknya deh, tapi yang slip on juga bagus simple pakainya" Kata Kyungsoo mengutarakan pendapatnya

"Kayaknya bagus yang slip on deh Soo" Kata Baekhyun pada Kyungsoo, sambi menyusuri rak sepatu dan melihatnya

Sudah dua jam Baekhyun dan Kyungsoo menyusuri toko sepatu di Myeongdong tetapi belum menemukan yang pas, sampai Kai dan Sehun bisa membeli banyak makanan tetapi Kyungsoo menamani Baekhyun yang tak kunjung menemukan sepatu sesuai seleranya.

"Baek ini sudah 7 toko yang kita datangi apakah belum ketemu?" Tanya Kyungsoo sambil menggerutu pelan

"Sabar Soo" Baekhyun menjawab sekenanya sambil terus menyusuri rak sepatu yang ada

Sampai..

"Yashh!! Dapat!!" Baekhyun berteriak kecil seperti anak kecil ketika melihat sepatu yang sesuai dengan seleranya dengan paduan warna hitam, biru, dan merah yang begitu bagus apalagi jika dikenakan oleh Pak Chanyeol akan menambah kadar ketampanannya meskipun ia sudah sangat tampan. Sedangkan Kai, Kyungsoo, dengan Sehun menghela nafas lega karena Baekhyun sudah menemukan pilihannya.

"Permisi, sepatu ini ada yang nomor 46?" Tanya Baekhyun pada seorang perempuan, pegawai toko tersebut

"Sebentar akan saya carikan" kata pegawai tersebut lalu meninggalkan Baekhyun dan kawan-kawannya

"Hyung beliin buat Sehun juga ya?" Pinta Sehun sambil memasang tampang memelas

"Tidak ada uang, minta sana ke Pak Chanyeol" Kata Baekhyun menatap Sehun sebal sedangkan Kai dengan Kyungsoo sedang duduk di sampingnya, mereka kelelahan setelah berjalan-jalan sekian lama.

Pegawai itu kembali membawa kotak sepatu, sepertinya ada itu yang ada dipikiran Baekhyun

"Ini Tuan sepatunya" Kata pegawai itu sambil memberikan sebelah sepatu kepada Baekhyun setelah dikeluarkan dari kotak sepatu

Baekhyun memegang sepatunya dan memperhatikan secara detail

"Bagus tidak soo, kai, hun?" Tanya Baekhyun pada ketiga orang yang sedang duduk kelelahan yang hanya dijawab anggukan oleh mereka bertiga.

"Baiklah saya ambil ini satu" Kata Baekhyun sambil menyerahkan sepatu tadi kepada pegawai dan pegawai itu langsung memberikan nota dan meminta untuk melakukan pembayaran dikasir dekat pintu keluar

"Ayo kalian anak-anak pemalas, kita bayar lalu pulang okay? aku tahu kalian sudah lelah" kata Baekhyun sambil memperhatikan Kyungsoo, Kai, Sehun sebentar kemudian meninggalkan mereka berjalan menuju kasir yang tak lama kemudian di ikuti oleh Kyungsoo dan anak-anaknya

Setelah melakukan pembayaran mereka keluar toko, Baekhyun sebenarnya sebelum keluar rumah tadi sudah mengambil uang yang ia tabung selama ini untuk Pak Chanyeol jadi saat ini tabungannya benar-benar habis karena sepatu Pak Chanyeol mempunyai harga yang cukup mahal. Tapi Baekhyun tidak menyesali itu. Dan semoga Pak Chanyeol menyukai pemberian Baekhyun dan selalu memakainya.

Selanjutnya mereka membeli beberapa camilan dan langsung kembali ke rumah karena waktu sudah mulai malam dan mereka harus mempersiapkan diri untuk ujian besok, ujian yang terakhir di masa Sekolah Menengah Atas.

-;-

 **TING!!**

 **TING!!**

Baekhyun baru saja selesai memakai baju tidurnya setelah mandi, ia berjalan menghampiri ranjangnya lalu duduk diatas ranjang dan mengambil HP di atas meja, disampingnya untuk melihat dari siapa chat yang masuk

 _Whatsapp Chat Room_

 _(SirChanyeollie)_

 _19.30_

 **SirChanyeollie :** Malam Baekhyun

 **SirChanyeollie :** Besok ujian terakhir di SMA, kamu udah belajar?

 **Baekhyunee :** Malam Pak Chanyeol

 **Baekhyunee :** Belum, Bapak mau ajarin saya?

 **SirChanyeollie :** Kamu malas sekali sih Baek?

 **Barkhyunee :** Tidak kok, saya kan sudah belajar selama 12 tahun, 6 tahun di SD, 3 tahun di SMP, dan 3 tahun di SMA, besok kan ujian ya saya tidak perlu belajar dong Pak, Saya butuh waktu istirahat

 **SirChanyeollie :** Banyak alasan kamu Baek

 **Baekhyunee :** Saya juga tadinya mau belajar sebentar tapi pas lihat HP, Pak Chanyeol nge-chat saya, jadi keinginan saya untuk belajar sirna sudah

 **SirChanyeollie :** Ck. Bilang saja malas

 **Baekhyunee :** Hehe tau saja Pak

 **Baekhyunee :** _By the way,_ tumben Bapak nge-chat saya duluan, ada apaan Pak?

 **Baekhyunee :** Tunangan Bapak ga nge-chat Bapak ya, jadi Bapak ngerasa kesepian terus nge-chat saya

 **SirChanyeollie :** Tidak, saya hanya mau memastikan saja anak didik saya belajar untuk ujian besok

 **Baekhyunee :** Ah masa? Bapak perhatian banget. Love you Pak!! Hehehe

 _read_

 _SirChanyeollie off_

Baekhyun melihat tulisan offline di aplikasi WhatsApp nya tepatnya di ruang obrolan antara dia dengan Pak Chanyeol, ia sedikit mendengus melihat Pak Chanyeol offline ketika ia mengirim pesan terakhir, kemudian tertawa kecil karena ia pikir ia pasti akan merindukan masa-masa yang seperti ini. Bagaimana ia selalu menggoda Pak Chanyeol, bagaimana ia selalu mencoba berada disekitar Pak Chanyeol, bagaimana ia selalu mencoba mengutarakan semua isi hatinya kepada Pak Chanyeol. Jujur, ia merasa sedikit bangga mengetahui bahwa Pak Chanyeol tidak lagi menganggap cintanya hanyalah bercandaan. Meski ia tahu sampai kapanpun cintanya tidak akan terbalaskan. Ia akan tetap bangga pernah berjuang untuk guru yang dicintainya, berjuang untuk orang yang saat ini mengambil seluruh perasaan Baekhyun. Ia hanya tahu bagaimana mencintai Pak Chanyeol tanpa memikirkan rasa sakit akibat mencintai Pak Chanyeol. Ia hanya menuruti kata hatinya, meski di beberapa waktu ia merasa sedih karena cintanya diremehkan beberapa anak di sekolahnya.

-;-

.

Baekhyun sudah melewati minggu-minggu yang membuat kepala hampir pecah, untungnya Baekhyun tidak merasakan itu, ia tetap belajar kok walau hanya sebentar juga ia lancar-lancar saja dalam ujiannya, bahkan sampai ujian yang terakhir. Sebenarnya Baekhyun itu penganut _'datang, kerjakan, lupakan'_ Jadi hidup Baekhyun terasa begitu ringan tanpa beban tidak seperti anak lain yang memikirkan banyak hal tentang bagaimana hasil akhirnya, bagus atau tidak, lulus atau tidak. Baekhyun sih pengennya lulus cuma ya kalau terpaksa ngulang lagi ia berjanji akan terus mengejar Pak Chanyeol sampai dapat meskipun harus jadi orang ke tiga.

Baekhyun itu cukup sukit ditebak jalan pikirnya, kemarin ia bilang tidak akan menjadi orang ketiga dalam hubungan, tapi sekarang ia berjanji jika mengulang tahun depan ia akan rela menjadi orang ketiga yang memutuskan hubungan Pak Chanyeol dengan tunangannya dan menjadikan Pak Chanyeol miliknya seorang.

-;-

Jeda untuk perpisahan dari ujian terakhir berjarak dua minggu. Dalam 2 minggu itu Baekhyun selalu berangkat ke sekolah walaupun seharusnya anak kelas 12 tidak ada kepentingan lagi disekolah, tiap kali ditanya kenapa, Baekhyun pasti selalu menjawab ingin menemui Kai dan Sehun karena ia juga membawa Kyungsoo yang suka kesal karena pagi-pagi Baekhyun datang kerumah Kyungsoo, menyuruh bersiap-siap lalu menariknya ke sekolah. Sebenarnya Kyungsoo cukup malas karena akhirnya ia dapat libur setelah hari-harinya dipenuhi berbagai macam ujian. Ah yang soal Baekhyun tadi, benar kok ia mau ketemu Kai dan Sehun, hanya beberapa menit selanjutnya tentu mencari Pak Chanyeol bahkan sampai memutari semua kelas yang ada disekolah dan melihat kantor guru, jika ketemu ia akan selalu menggoda dan mengikutinya dan saat Pak Chanyeol sedang mengajar ia akan menunggu bersama Kyungsoo di perpustakaan lalu seperti biasa, pulang sekolah sudah menjadi kegiatan yang rutin meski hanya 20-30 menit, Baekhyun sudah senang, sangat senang. Ia lakukan terus selama 2 minggu itu sampai hari perpisahan.

 **-;-**

 ** _TBC_**


	14. 13

My Lovely Teacher

Cast :

Byun Baekhyun (17)

Park Chanyeol (24)

Do Kyungsoo (17)

Kim Jongin - Kai (16)

Oh Sehun (16)

etc (tokoh lain akan muncul seiring jalannya cerita)

Rating : T menyerempet M

Genre : Friendship, School-life, Romance, Fluff, BxB

Happy Reading!!

13

-;-

Besok adalah hari perpisahan, acara yang diadakan sekolah untuk melepas para anak didiknya yang telah menyelesaikan pendidikan di SMA.

Sejujurnya pengumuman kelulusan belum diberi tahu, salahkan saja sekolah yang lebih dulu mengadakan acara perpisahan sebelum pengumuman kelulusan, kan sakit banget udah lewatin acara perpisahan pas udah pengumuman ternyata ga lulus. Berharap yang terbaik aja Baekhyun sih.

Baekhyun sudah mempersiapkan dirinya sedemikian baiknya untuk tampil di acara besok, yang akan dilaksanakan di aula sekolah yang cukup besar untuk menampung angkatannya. Acara besok akan dilaksanakan mulai pukul 7 malam dan Baekhyun kebagian pukul 8 seperti yang ia lihat di jadwal tadi yang di share di grup kelas

-;-

Sekarang hari Selasa siang, Baekhyun sebenarnya sudah ada disekolahan sejak pagi, kali ini ia pergi ke sekolah dengan alasan yang cukup penting kok, yaitu meminta surat persiapan untuk bekerja, yang diadakan sekolah selama 3 bulan atau biasa disebut magang, Baekhyun sebenarnya malas tapi mengingat gaji yang didapat lumayan besar. Tanpa pikir panjang Baekhyun mengikutinya yang kemarin sudah melewati test tertulis dan interview, saat ini Baekhyun ingin mendatangi Pak Kyuhyun ia akan meminta foto terbaru saat ujian kemarin.

Baekhyun sudah memasuki kantor guru, ia melihat ada banyak orang disana salah satunya ada pujaan hatinya, Baekhyun tersenyum kecil melihat Pak Chanyeol dan Pak Kyuhyun sedang berdekatan, Pak Chanyeol berdiri dibelakang Pak Kyuhyun yang terlihat sedang mengurus data sekolah di komputer.

"Misi Pak Kyuhyun, saya mau minta foto terbaru yang pas ujian itu" kata Baekhyun sambil memberikan flashdisknya

"Bentar ya" Jawab Pak Kyuhyun menerima flashdisk milik Baekhyun yang hanya dijawab anggukan oleh Baekhyun

Guru-guru sedang memakan asaman dan Baekhyun bisa mencium bau nya itu

"Bau ih" celutuk Baekhyun kecil namun dapat didengar oleh Pak Chanyeol yang berada tepat disampingnya pas

"Siapa? saya?" Tanya Pak Chanyeol menatap Baekhyun sambil mengangkat alisnya

"Bukan, makanannya" Kata Baekhyun membalas perkataan Pak Chanyeol sambil sedikit tersenyum

"Masa? Bapak abis olahraga nih" Kata Oak Chanyeol sambil mengangkat ketiaknya menuju pada kepala Baekhyun

"Ih Bapak, tetep wangi kok Bapak mah" Jawab Baekhyun membalas perkataan Chanyeol sambil terkekeh kecil yang dibalas senyuman oleh Pak Chanyeol

"Buat apa foto?" Tanya Pak Chanyeol pada Baekhyun disampingnya

"Buat surat lamaran kerja" Jawab Baekhyun sesekali menatap Pak Kyuhyun yang belum bergerak sedikitpun untuk memindahkan foto Baekhyun ke flashdisk Baekhyun

"Kerja? Ga Kuliah?" Tanya Pak Chanyeol lagi

"Iya kan ada jeda, kerja dulu Pak bentar, sambil nunggu pengumuman kuliah" Kata Baekhyun sambil terkekeh kecil menatap wajah Pak Chanyeol yang terlalu tampan dilihat dari mata Baekhyun

"Kuliah dimana?" Tanya Pak Chanyeol sambil mengangkat alisnya dan balas tersenyum

"Di Kyunghee University" Jawab Baekhyun dengan wajah yang mulai memerah karena jaraknya saat ini semakin dekat dengan Pak Chanyeol, terasa pas jika dipeluk, didalam hati Baekhyun sudah meraung-raung tidak jelas betapa tidak karuan hatinya berdetak cepat, walaupun sering berbicara, sering bertemu, rasanya masih sama akan selalu grogi, rasanya akan selalu menggelitik

"Jurusan apa?" Tanya Pak Chanyeol lagi sambil meminum air putih yang ada diatas meja disampingnya

"Psikologi Pak" Baekhyun menjawab semua pertanyaan Pak Chanyeol

"Gizi aja" Kata Pak Chanyeol

"Ini Baek udah ada di flashdisk" Pak Kyuhyun memberikan flashdisk pada Baekhyun yang tudak disadari bahwa sudah selesai dipindah karena terlalu asik ngobrol dengan Pak Chanyeol

"Siap Pak, nanti daftar yang kedua, makasih ya Pak Kyuhyun, Pak Chanyeol" Kata Baekhyun lalu undur diri dari mereka, ia keluar dari kantor masih dengan irama jantung yang cepat dan mukanya memerah, ia menatap cermin disebelah kantor kepala sekolahnya yang bertepatan sebelah kantor guru, sangat merah sekali wajahnya dan tanpa sadar Baekhyun meneteskan air matanya sedikit.

 _Sebentar lagi, tidak akan seperti ini lagi. Masa nya sudah habis. Ia tidak bisa mendapatkan cintanya. Pada akhirnya, Pak Chanyeol hanyalah gurunya dan Baekhyun tetap seorang murid. Tapi ia sangat bangga._

Di dalam hati Baekhyun berkata seperti itu, buru-buru ia menghapus air matanya, pergi meninggalkan sekolah dan mulai mengurus keperluan untuk bekerja nanti.

-;-

Baekhyun sudah berada di kamarnya, sudah juga menyiapkan lamaran pekerjaan, saat ini ia sedang tiduran di atas ranjangnya sambil memainkan HP.

Ia baru mengingat bahwa besok adalah acara perpisahan sekolahnya setelah melihat status anak kelasnya di WhatsApp, ia membuka obrolan dengan Pak Chanyeol dan mulai mengirim pesan.

Whatsapp _Chat Room_

 _(SirChanyeollie)_

 _19.00_

 **Baekhyunee :** Pak Chanyeol

 **SirChanyeollie :** Ada apa Baek?

 **Baekhyunee :** Besok Bapak jadikan ngiringin saya?

 **SirChanyeollie :** Iya, kamu udah siapkan? Boleh saya tahu lagunya apa saja? Agar saya bisa mempersiapkan dari sekarang

 **Baekhyunee :** Sebentar ya Pak..

 **SirChanyeollie :** Iya

 **Baekhyunee :** _Send a pict_

 **Baekhyunee :** _Send a pict_

 **Baekhyunee :** Itu ya Pak lagu yang besok saya bawa

 **SirChanyeollie :** Oke Baek, saya akan mempelajarinya malam ini

 _read_

 _(SooKyung)_

 _19.25_

 **Baekhyunee :** Soo~

 **SooKyung :**?

 **Baekhyunee :** Nginep dirumah Baekhyun sini Soo, apa gak Baekhyun yang nginep dirumah Kyungsoo, Baekkie mau cerita

 **SooKyung :** Baekkie aja yang kesini. Ditunggu

 **Baekhyunee :** Okay, _on the way_ Soo ~

Baekhyun keluar dari aplikasi WhatsApp nya lalu meletakkan HP nya diatas ranjang kemudian menyiapkan pakaian untuk esok hari dan berbagai macam keperluan lalu memasukkan kedalam tas, keluar dari kamarnya memuju ruang tamu, ia melihat Kris Hyung dan Appanya sedang menonton TV dan Eommanya sedang membaca buku di samping Kris Hyung

"Eomma, Appa, Baekkie tidur dirumah Kyungsoo yaa~" kata Baekhyun dengan nada memelas, ketiga orang tadi melihat Baekhyun yang sudah menggendong tas nya dengan memakai baju tidur

"Besok katanya perpisahan sekolah Baek?" Tanya Appa Baekhyun yang di jawab anggukan kepala oleh Baekhyun

"Baekkie mau curhat sama Kyungie" Baekhyun berbicara lagi masih dengan memakai tatapan memelas

"Ya sudah, hati-hati Baek" Kata Appa Baekhyun kembali melanjutkan menonton TV

"Kris antarkan Baekkie ke rumah Kyungsoo, dan bilang pada Bibi Do bahwa Baekhyun akan dititipkan malam ini saja dan maafkan jika ia sedikit nakal" Kata Eomma Baekhyun.

Baekhyun yang mendengarnya hanya mendengus kesal, memangnya ia barang atau hewan yang bisa di titipkan, tapi jika ia membantah sekarang sudah pasti tidak akan boleh keluar jadi Baekhyun hanya bisa kesal didalam hatinya.

Kris mulai beranjak dari sofa setelah mendengar suruhan eommanya dengan sedikit berdecak sebal, karena waktu santainya di ganggu oleh seekor anak anjing malang yang ingin pergi ke tempat curhatnya. Tapi ia tetap melakukan nya karena jika ia membantah ucapan Eomma nya, sudah pasti fasilitas yang di berikan padanya akan disita semua dan Kris masih mempunyai otak dan tentu tidak ingin hal itu terjadi, walaupun ia sudah akan mulai menghasilkan uang sendiri sebentar lagi.

-;-

 _Kyungsoo House_

"Kyungiee~, Bibi Do~, Paman Do~" Panggil Baekhyun dari luar, ia masih memakai tas ransel nya ditemani Kris yang berdiri di samping

 _Cklek_

"Halo Baekkie, bibi merindukan mu" Bibi Do membukakan pintu begitu ia melihat Baekhyun ia tersenyum lalu membawa Baekhyun kedalam pelukannya.

"Bibi, titip Baekkie disini ya katanya ia ingin bersama Kyungsoo, maaf jika merepotkan Bibi" Ucap Kris sambil membungkukan badannya

"Hahaha tidak apa-apa nak, kau tak ikut menginap?" Tanya Bibi Do pada Kris

"Tidak Bi, aku harus menyiapkan pekerjaan ku besok, kalau begitu aku pamit dulu ya Bi" Pamit Kris pada Bibi Do

"Ah baiklah, hati-hati dijalan Kris, Baekkie aman bersama bibi" kata bibi Do sambil tertawa kecil.

"Ne, sampaikan salam ku pada Paman Do, dan kau Baekkie jangan merepotkan Paman dan Bibi okay? Aku tinggal" Kata Kris lalu berbalik meninggalkan tempat tinggal keluarga DO, kembali kerumah tentu saja.

"Bye Kris Hyung~ Gomawo" Baekhyun sedikit berteriak dan melambaikan tangan kepada Kris lalu Bibi Do mengajak Baekhyun masuk ke rumah

"Bibi maafkan Baekkie ne jika nanti merepotkan Bibi" Kata Baekhyun sambil berjalan beriringan dengan Bibi Do menuju ruang tamu

"Kau sudah ku anggap anak ku Baek tidak masalah haha" Bibi Do membalas ucapan Baekhyun

selanjutnya, Baekhyun pamit menuju kamar Kyungsoo.

 _Cklek.Brak._

Baekhyun sudah didalam kamar Kyungsoo sudah juga menutup pintu kamar, ia melihat Kyungsoo yangs sedang menatapnya biasa saja. Kyungsoo sudah tidak heran jika itu adalah Baekhyun.

"Soo~ huhuhu" Baekhyun melepas tas ransel nya, meletakkan dilantai begitu saja, menghampiri Kyungsoo lalu memeluknya dan mulai menangis yang semakin lama semakin keras walaupun Baekhyun mencoba menahan

Kyungsoo hanya membalas pelukannya sambil mencoba menenangkan Baekhyun, mengelus-elus punggung Baekhyun dengan tangannya

Beberapa menit kemudian, Baekhyun melepas pelukannya, tangisannya sudah sedikit reda walaupun ia masib menangis pelan

"Soo~ Baekkie sakit, bohong kalau Baekkie bilang Baekkie baik-baik saja..

Baekhyun menghapus air matanya yang kembali turun

"Soo~ kenapa ? kenapa harus sesakit ini? kenapa harus kayak gini? Baekkie sakit Soo~" Baekhyun mulai bercerita masih diiringi tangisan yang memilukan, Kyungsoo hanya diam mendengarkan Baekhyun bercerita, ia Kasihan melihat sahabatnya itu

"Soo~ Baekkie ga nyesel kok udah jatuh cinta dengan Pak Chanyeol, Baekkie coba untuk baik-baik saja, tapi disaat seperti ini Baekkie tidak sekuat itu Soo" Baekhyun melanjutkan ceritanya sambil menangis

"Kenapa Soo?! Kenapa?! Sialan, Pak Chanyeol...

Baekhyun tidak dapat melanjutkan kata-katanya, ia kembali memeluk Kyungsoo setelah Kyungsoo menarik badan Baekhyun untuk memeluknya

"Sabar Baek.." Kyungsoo menenangkan Baekhyun

Selang beberapa menit

 _Cklek_

"Baekhyunee.."

"Hey Baek tenanglah"

 _Grepp_

"Saya disini Baek"

" _Hiks_ , P..p..pak ch..chan.."

Iya. tadi yang masuk kekamar Kyungsoo adalah Pak Chanyeol yang langsung mendekati Baekhyun menarik ke dalam pelukannya

 _*Flashback*_

 _"Kenapa Soo?! Kenapa?! Sialan, Pak Chanyeol..._

 _Baekhyun tidak dapat melanjutkan kata-katanya, ia kembali memeluk Kyungsoo setelah Kyungsoo menarik badan Baekhyun untuk memeluknya_

 _Selagi Kyungsoo menenangkan Baekhyun ia melihat HP Baekhyun yang berada dibelakang tubuhnya, lalu mengambilnya dan membuka aolikasi WhatsApp yang tidak dikunci oleh Baekhyun, ia membuka obrolan dengan Pak Chanyeol dan berkata untuk datang kerumahnya karena Baekhyun sangat sedih dengan Pak Chanyeol, dengan langsung mengirimkan alamat rumahnya._

 _Lalu membuka obrolan dengan eommanya dan berkata jika ada orang yang mengaku guru datang kerumahnya langsung tunjukkan kamarnya dan menyuruh untuk masuk, nanti Kyungsoo akan menjelaskan yang terjadi pada eommanya._

 _*Flashback end*_

"Baekhyunee" Panggil Pak Chanyeol

"Ungkapin semua yang ada didalam hati kamu Baek, Aku rasa cuma ini yang bisa bikin kamu lepas, aku ga tega liat kamu kaya tadi Baek, Aku tinggal dulu, kamu ungkapin semuanya oke" Kyungsoo berkata pada Baekhyun selanjutnya berjalan menuju pintu kamar, keluar meninggalkan Baekhyun dan Pak Chanyeol berdua dikamarnya untuk menyelesaikan semuanya.

"Pak Chanyeol" Baekhyun melepas pelukannya dan menatap mata Pak Chanyeol dalam

"Iya Baek" Pak Chanyeol menyahut panggilan Baekhyun dengan posisi jongkok dihadapan Baekhyun, mensejajarkan tubuh nya dengan Baekhyun yang duduk diatas ranjang

"Baekkie sebentar lagi lulus, Pak Chanyeol yang Baekkie sayang, sakit banget Pak, kalau Baekkie bilang baik-baik saja itu bohong, nyatanya sekuat apapun Baekkie menepis tetap tidak bisa Pak, rasanya sakit ketika tahu anda punya kekasih, sakit ketika kita akan berpisah, dan sakit bahwa kita akan tetap seperti ini akhirnya dengan engkau yang tetap menjadi guru dan saya tetap menjadi murid anda. Tapi saya mencoba baik-baik saja Pak, Terimakasih untuk waktu Bapak yang sering dihabiskan dengan saya, Terimakasih untuk kepedulian Bapak, Terimakasih untuk semuanya dan yang paling terpenting terimakasih telah membuat saya jatuh cinta dengan anda dengan sangat tulus, sejujurnya saya cukup sakit Pak ketika cinta saya diremehkan, ketika cinta saya di anggap bercanda. Tapi sungguh demi apapun saya jatuh cinta dengan Bapak, Pak ... huks "

Baekhyun kembali menangis keras namun ia tahan, Pak Chanyeol menarik kembali Baekhyun ke pelukannya dan mengelus punggungnya

"Baekhyun terimakasih juga telah jatuh cinta dengan saya, dan maaf saya tidak bisa sesuai dengan harapan kamu" Pal Chanyeol berucap tepat ditelinga Baekhyun

bagi Baekhyun disaat seperti ini suara Pak Chanyeol begitu menenangkan

"Tidak Pak, saya tidak tahu cinta saya wajar atau tidak, tapi lebih dari semua itu saya bahagia dengan cinta saya ke Bapak, karena anda mengajarkan saya cinta yang tak harus berbalas, cinta yang kuat, terimakasih Pak Chanyeol" Baekhyun berujar lalu menangis tertahan karena ia menyelusupkan kepalanya ke leher Pak Chanyeol

"Baekhyun jika kamu percaya reinkarnasi, saya harap dikehidupan selanjutnya saya bisa bersama dengan kamu"

Tanpa diketahui oleh Baekhyun juga Pak Chanyeol menahan tangis sekuat tenaga, baru kali ini Pak Chanyeol merasa kehilangan seorang murid yang sangat berarti untuknya, Tanpa diketahui oleh mereka berdua juga barangkali Sang Kuasa sedang mendengar ucapan Pak Chanyeol, dan dikehidupan selanjutnya mereka benar-benar bersama

"Makasih Pak Chan" Baekhyun melepas pelukan Pak Chanyeol dengan air mata yang masih berada di wajah

"Jangan menangis lagi Baek, saya khawatir" Pak Chanyeol mengelus kepala Baekhyun dan tersenyum

"Saya Cinta sama Pak Chanyeol" Baekhyun berucap pada Pak Chanyeol sambil tersenyum begitu manis sampai matanya membentuk bulan sabit

"Hmm, sudah ya Baek. Bapak pulang, ini sudah malam, jaga kesehatan untuk besok, bye Baekhyunee" Pamit Pak Chanyeol sambil berdiri dari jongkoknya

"Maaf ya Pak gabisa nganterin kedepan, saya malu" Baekhyun berkata sambil mengambil bantal lalu menutup wajahnya yang memerah hebat karena malu

Pak Chanyeol hanya tertawa kecil lalu mengusak rambut Baekhyun dan berjalan meninggalkan kamar Kyungsoo

-;-

Pak Chanyeol sudah pulang dari rumah Kyungsoo setelah berbicara dengan Baekhyun, berterima kasih dengan Kyungsoo juga berpamitan dengan Eomma Kyungsoo. Kyungsoo juga sudah menceritakan semua pada eommanya, dan eommanya tidak terlalu ingin ikut campur masalah anak muda.

Saat ini Kyungsoo dam Baekhyun sedang tiduran dikamar Kyungsoo

"Sudah lega Baek?" tanya Kyungsoo pada Baekhyun yang memasang wajah datar namun sedetik kemudia ia tersenyum lebar

"Huum, terimakasih Kyungiee" Kata Baekhyun sambil memeluk Kyungsoo

 ** _TBC_**


	15. 14

My Lovely Teacher

Cast :

Byun Baekhyun (17)

Park Chanyeol (24)

Do Kyungsoo (17)

Kim Jongin - Kai (16)

Oh Sehun (16)

etc (tokoh lain akan muncul seiring jalannya cerita)

Rating : T menyerempet M

Genre : Friendship, School-life, Romance, Fluff, BxB

Happy Reading!!

14

-;-

Setelah semalam Baekhyun menangis di rumah Kyungsoo, Pak Chanyeol datang dan menenangkan, hari ini adalah hari perpisahan satu angkatan kelas 12 di sekolah Baekhyun.

Sebenarnya Baekhyun cukup gugup untuk tampil nanti, karena ia cukup malas melakukan seperti itu, ini hanya karena Pak Chanyeol yang memintanya maka ia rela dengan ikhlas hati.

Pak Chanyeol juga sudah belajar aransemen yang akan ia bawakan bersama Baekhyun, tinggal mencocokkan lagi nanti saat akan tampil dengan Baekhyun.

Saat ini Baekhyun sedang di dandani oleh Kyungsoo, bukan dalam artian seperti wanita, maksudnya adalah memakaikan Baekhyun _lip balm_ , merapihkan pakaian Baekhyun, menata rambut Baekhyun dengan tema _comma hair,_ Baekhyun memakai jas berwarna putih dengan salur berwarna hitam dengan dalaman kemeja putih, juga ia memakai lilitan tali di lehernya berwarna hitam atau seringkali disebut _choker_

Sedangkan Pak Chanyeol yang sedang mengobrol dengan para guru di sebelah ruang para siswa yang akan tampil menyiapkan dirinya, ia memakai jas hitam dengan dalaman berwarna putih, dengan tema rambutnya _hair up_ tidak lupa jam tangan _rolex_ yang selalu bertengger di pergelangan tangannya, ia memakai celana bahan berwarna hitam juga pantofel berwarna hitam, sungguh sempurna jika kalian dapat melihat langsung.

-;-

Acara sudah dimulai, beberapa anak sudah tampil, sekarang adalah waktunya bagi Baekhyun dan Pak Chanyeol naik ke atas panggung membawakan persembahan terakhir di masa SMA nya itu.

Pak Chanyeol dan Baekhyun duduk diatas kursi yang sudah disediakan diatas panggung, di saksikan oleh guru dan teman seangkatannya, Baekhyun menatap Pal Chanyeol dan menganggukkan kepalanya yang dibalas anggukan juga dari Pak Chanyeol.

Lalu mulai terdengar petikan gitar dari Pak Chanyeol

Baekhyun mulai mengeluarkan suaranya,

 _Fēng chuī yǔ chéng huā_

 _Air hujan yang ditiup oleh angin menjadi bunga_

 _Shíjiān zhuī bù shàng báimǎ_

 _Waktu Mengalir tidak bisa mengejar ketinggalan dengan kuda putih_

 _Nǐ niánshào zhǎngxīn de mènghuà_

 _Kata-kata konyol tertulis di telapak tanganmu_

 _Yīrán jǐn wòzhe ma_

 _Apakah kau masih menahan mereka erat?_

 _Yún fānyǒng chéng xià_

 _Awan bergulir naik dan turun di musim panas_

 _Yǎnlèi bèi suìyuè zhēngfā_

 _Air mata menguap dengan mengalirkan waktu_

 _Zhè tiáo lùshàng de nǐ wǒ tā_

 _Semua dari kita sepanjang jalan,_

 _Yǒu shuí mílùle ma_

 _Adakah yang tersesat?_

 _Wǒmen shuō hǎobù fēnlí_

 _Kita berjanji untuk tidak meninggalkan satu sama lain_

 _Yào yīzhí yīzhí zài yīqǐ_

 _Harus selalu bersama-sama_

 _Jiùsuàn yǔ shíjiān wèi dí_

 _Meskipun kita harus berjuang melawan waktu_

 _Jiùsuàn yǔ quán shìjiè_

 _Meskipun seluruh dunia berbalik pada kita_

 _Fēng chuī liàng xuěhuā_

 _Kepingan salju yang bersinar tertiup oleh angin_

 _Chuī bái wǒmen de tóufǎ_

 _Rambut kita memutih_

 _Dāngchū shuō yīqǐ chuǎng tiānxià_

 _Kita mengatakan bahwa kita akan menjelajahi dunia bersama-sama_

 _Nǐmen hái jìde ma_

 _Apakah kamu masih mengingat itu?_

 _Nà yī nián shèngxià_

 _Di musim panas itu,_

 _Xīnyuàn xǔ de wúxiàn dà_

 _Kita membuat keinginan besar tak terhingga_

 _Wǒmen shǒu lāshǒu yě chéng zhōu_

 _Bergandengan tangan menuju ke dalam perahu_

 _Huàguò bēishāng héliú_

 _membawa kita ke seberang sungai dari kesedihan_

 _Nǐ céng shuōguò bu fēnlí_

 _Kau mengatakan bahwa kau tidak akan berpisah denganku,_

 _Yào yīzhí yīzhí zài yīqǐ_

 _dan bahwa kita akan bersama selamanya_

 _Xiànzài wǒ xiǎng wèn wèn nǐ_

 _Sekarang aku ingin bertanya_

 _Shìfǒu zhǐshì tóng yán wú jì_

 _Apakah itu hanya sebuah celotehan?_

 _Tiānzhēn suìyuè bùrěn qī_

 _Aku tidak tega menipumu di hari-hari hijau kami_

 _Qīngchūn huāngtáng wǒ bù fù nǐ_

 _Begitu pula aku mengkhianatimu di usia muda bodoh kami_

 _Dàxuě qiú nǐ bié mǒ qù_

 _Oh, salju yang tebal, jangan menghapus_

 _Wǒmen zài yīqǐ de hénjī_

 _Jejak masa lalu kita_

 _Dàxuě yě wúfǎ mǒ qù_

 _Oh, salju yang tebal, tidak mampu menghapus_

 _Wǒmen gěi bǐcǐ de yìnjì_

 _memori kami meninggalkan satu sama lain_

 _Jīnxī hé xī qīngcǎo lí lí_

 _Tanggal berapa hari ini?_

 _Míngyuè yè sòng jūn qiānlǐ_

 _Hijau rumput tebal_

 _Děng láinián qiūfēng qǐ_

 _Bulan terang menyertaimu ribuan mil jauhnya_

WuYiFan-TimeBoilsTheRain

Baekhyun menyelesaikan nyanyiannya yang pertama, banyak anak-anak yang menangis mendengar Baekhyun menyanyikan lagu mandarin, walaupun mereka semua anak Korea mereka paham dengan arti nyanyian Baekhyun karena dilayar belakang Baekhyun ada terjemahan lirik lagu yang Baekhyun bawa, guru-guru juga sedikit menitikkan air matanya, suara Baekhyun yang mengalun begitu lembut di telinga mereka juga arti dari lagu nya sendiri membuat mereka merasa sedih.

"Terimakasih, saya masih akan membawa satu lagu lagi, ini lagu untuk seseorang yang saya cintai dengan segenap hati saya, Pak Chanyeol" Baekhyun menyebutkan nama Pak Chanyeol sambil melihat ke arahnya, Pak Chanyeol menampilkan wajah terkejut namun langsung ia bersikap seperti biasa kemudian memetik senar gitarnya, mengalihkan penonton untuk menganggap Baekhyun menyebutkan namanya untuk memulai memainkan musiknya, Baekhyun juga sedikit terkejut dengan Pak Chanyeol yang mulai memetikkan gitarnya tanpa aba-aba dari dia, tapi Baekhyun mencoba bersikap profesional. Tentu saja para murid dan guru tahu itu adalah untuk Pak Chanyeol sebagaimana mungkin Pak Chanyeol mencoba untuk mengalihkan, mungkin hanya bekerja untuk para orang tua yang hadir.

Baekhyun mulai mengalunkan lagi nada-nada dan mulai bernyanyi,

 _Soni siryeowa sarangui gieogi chagapge dagawa_

 _Kedua tanganku gemetar ketika aku mengingat kenangan cintaku yang suram_

 _Aryeoonda ijeneun deo isang neoreul bujeonghago sipji anheun nareul algo itjiman_

 _Sekarang semua itu jadi mengerikan, aku tak bermaksud menolakmu, tapi aku tau itu pantas_

 _Gakkai inneun neol saranghal su eomneungeol algo itgie_

 _Tak perduli seberapa dekat kita, yang ku tau aku tak bisa mencintaimu lagi_

 _Nal barabol su eomneun neol gidarimi neomu himdeureo_

 _Aku tak bisa merindukanmu, menunggumu membuatku lelah_

 _Ijen gyeondil su eobseo irwojil su eopgie_

 _Tak bisa ku tahan lagi dan tak dapat ku lepaskan_

 _Naega saranghaetdeon geu ireum_

 _Nama yang ku cintai sekali dalam hidup ini_

 _Bulleoboryeo nagalsurok neomu meoreojyeotdeon_

 _Nama yang ku cintai sekali dalam hidup ini_

 _Telah menjauh dan makin menjauh dariku_

 _Geu ireum ijen jeogeonoko na ulmeogyeo_

 _Ku tulis namamu di atas sebuah kertas_

 _Nae ane sumgo sipeojyeo_

 _Dan akan ku jaga selamanya dalam hatiku_

 _Neol saranghal subakke eobseotdeon, Geu nareul ijen arajwoyo_

 _Mulai hari itu, aku sadar bahwa aku hanya akan mencintaimu selamanya_

 _Irul su eomneun sarangdo saranginikka_

 _Cinta yang tak bisa bersatu tetap disebut cinta_

 _Honja hal su eomneun sarangiran neukkimeun naege dagawa_

 _Tak bisa ku tangani kenangan cinta ini dan merasakannya sendiri_

 _Sijak hal su do eomneun geuriumdeureun keojyeoman gago_

 _Aku tak bisa memulainya, aku hanya bisa merindukanmu diam-diam dalam hatiku_

 _Sirin gaseum han kyeonen neoui hyanggiman nama_

 _Hatiku hanya dapat mengenang aroma tubuhmu yang ku rindukan dan selalu ku cinta_

 _Naega saranghaetdeon geu ireum_

 _Nama yang ku cintai sekali dalam hidup ini_

 _Bulleoboryeo nagalsurok neomu meoreojyeotdeon_

 _Telah menjauh dan makin menjauh dariku_

 _Geu ireum ijen jeogeonoko na ulmeogyeo_

 _Ku tulis namanu diatas sebuah kertas_

 _Nae ane sumgo sipeojyeo_

 _Dan akan ku jaga selamanya dalam hatiku_

 _Neol saranghal subakke eobseotdeo_

 _Geu nareul ijen arajwoyo_

 _Mulai hari itu aku sadar, bahwa aku akan mencintaimu selamanya_

 _Irul su eomneun sarangdo saranginikka_

 _Cinta yang tak bisa bersatu tetap disebut cinta_

 _Sucheon beoneul dorikyeo cheoeumui naro gan sungane_

 _Masih ku ingat saat pertama kali ku lihat kau berjalan ke arahku_

 _Gaseum han guseoge da asagal ne moseubin geol_

 _Dan mencuri hatiku tanpa pemberitahuan_

 _Naega saranghaetdeon geu ireum_

 _Nama yang ku cintai sekali dalam hidup ini_

 _Bulleoboryeo nagalsurok neomu meoreojyeotdeon_

 _Telah menjauh dan makin menjauh dariku_

 _Geu ireum ijen jeogeonoko na ulmeogyeo_

 _Ku tulis namamu di atas sebuah kertas_

 _Nea ane sumgo sippeojyeo_

 _Dan akan ku jaga selamanya dalam hatiku_

 _Neol saranghal subakke eobseotdeon_

 _Geu nareul ijen arajwoyo_

 _Mulai hari itu, aku sadar bahwa aku hanya akan mencintaimu selamanya_

 _Irul su eomneun sarangdo saranginikka_

 _Cinta yang tak bisa bersatu tetap disebut cinta_

 _-Onew SHINEe.TheNameILoved-_

Baekhyun menyudahi nyanyian dengan berdiri bersama Pak Chanyeol lalu membungkuk memberi hormat, Baekhyun tersenyum lebar dengan mata berkaca-kaca dan memerah, ketika turun dari panggung ia bertatapan sebentar dengan Pak Chanyeol namun sedetik kemudian langsung di alihkan.

Baekhyun menolehkan kepalanya berlawanan dengan Pak Chanyeol, menghapus air mata yang menggenang di matanya lalu menarik tangan Pak Chanyeol

"Pak, ikut saya sebentar ya" Kata Baekhyun sambil menarik tangan Pak Chanyeol membawanya ke ruangan untuk para murid yang akan tampil, namun keadaan saat itu hanya ada mereka berdua didalam ruangan itu.

Setelah sampai, Baekhyun melepaskan genggamannya lalu berjalan mendekati tas ransel miliknya, memgambil sebuah kotak dari dalam tasnya lalu berjalan kembali ke tempat Pak Chanyeol berdiri

"Untuk Bapak, dari Baekkie" Kata Baekhyun menyerahkan kotak bingkisan yang ia genggam tadi kepada Pal Chanyeol

 _Grep_

Setelah bingkisan tadi di terima Pak Chanyeol, Baekhyun langsung memeluk Pak Chanyeol begitu erat sampai Pak Chanyeol kaget

"Terimakasih Pak" Bisik Baekhyun sambil jinjit agar bisa sampai pada telinga Pak Chanyeol lalu Baekhyun melepas pelukannya dan berjalan meninggalkan Pak Chanyeol yang terbengong-bengong

-;-

Acara perpisahan telah selesai dilaksanakan, para tamu juga anak murid dan guru yang hadir sudah kembali kerumah masing-masing. Kali ini Pak Chanyeol membawa mobil, ia memasuki mobil sambil menenteng hadiah dari Baekhyun, sebenarnya ada beberapa hadiah dari anak lain yang sudah ia masukkan kedalam bagasi mobil

Pak Chanyeol melajukan mobilnya menuju apartemennya. Hanya butuh waktu 30 menit untuk sampai di apartemennya.

Saat ini Pak Chanyeol sudah duduk di sofa ruang tamu, ia mengambil hadiah dari Baekhyun setelah menimbang beberapa saat tangannya mulai terulur untuk membuka kotak dari Baekhyun

Setelah dibuka, disana didalam kotak itu Pak Chanyeol bisa melihat sepasang sepatu yang begitu bagus, ia memgambil salah satunya kemudian mengangkatnya sambil melihat nomor sepatu tersebut yang benar dengan kakinya, warna campuran pada sepatu itu membuat senyum Pak Chanyeol terlihat lebar ia begitu senang melihat hadiah dari Baekhyun.

Setelah sekali lagi Pak Chanyeol mengecek kotak dari Baekhyun ia menemukan sepucuk surat didalamnya, Pak Chanyeol mulai membacanya.

Selesai membaca ia membuka aplikasi WhatsApp miliknya

 _Whatsapp Chat Room_

 _(Baekhyunee)_

 _21.30_

 **Chanyeollie :** Malam Baekhyun, terimakasih ya untuk hadiahnya

 **Baekhyunee :** Hehe iya malam juga Pak, sama-sama. Balak suka?

 **Chanyeoliee :** Ya

 **Baekhyunee :** Bagus lah, sering-sering dipakai ya Pak hehe

 _read_

Chanyeol tidak membalas pesan Baekhyun, surat yang tadi ia baca ia simpan dibalk casing HP nya, ia tidak akan dan tidak mau membuat Baekhyun semakin sakit lagi, ia sudah membuat sebuah keputusan.

'Menjauhi Baekhyun'

Itulah yang harus dilakukannya.

-;-

 ** _TBC_**


	16. 15

My Lovely Teacher

Cast :

Byun Baekhyun (17)

Park Chanyeol (24)

Do Kyungsoo (17)

Kim Jongin - Kai (16)

Oh Sehun (16)

etc (tokoh lain akan muncul seiring jalannya cerita)

Rating : T menyerempet M

Genre : Friendship, School-life, Romance, Fluff, BxB

Happy Reading!!

15

-;-

Baekhyun masih ke sekolah, sambil menunggu pengumuman.

Hanya saja ada yang berbeda dihari ini, seperti biasa Baekhyun menemui Pak Chanyeol, ia berjalan menuju kantor guru, saat diperjalanan ia bertemu dengan Pak Chanyeol, Baekhyun berjalan semakin dekat dengan wajah tersenyum bahagia mendekati Pak Chanyeol yang menatapnya dengan tatapan datar.

"Pagi Pak!" Baekhyun menyapa Pak Chanyeol dengan semangat

Tapi..

Pak Chanyeol melewatinya begitu saja, tanpa membalas sapaan Baekhyun atau membalas dengan senyuman, padahal jelas-jelas Baekhyun yakin keduanya sempat bertatapan saat Baekhyun mendekatinya. Apakah ia sudah mati sehingga menjadi tak kasat mata, itulah yang ada dipikiran Baekhyun saat ini.

Baekhyun mendesah kecewa, ada apa sebenarnya dengan Pak Chanyeol.

Ah mungkin saja ia sedang banyak pikiran, nanti ia harus berbicara dengan Baekhyun di cafe seperti biasa.

Baekhyun pergi ke sekolah juga tidak diam saja, ia masih belajar untuk mengikuti seleksi perguruan tinggi nanti.

Seperti saat ini, ia sedang belajar Akuntansi dengan gurunya yang sekaligus menjabat sebagai Kepala Sekolah.

Saat sedang belajar, seorang guru memasuki kelasnya dan mendekati sang Kepala Sekolah, guru yang masuk tadi adalah Pak Chanyeol.

Dari tempat duduk Baekhyun ia melihat Pak Chanyeol yang sedang mengobrol dengan Kepala Sekolah, Oh lihatlah, Baekhyun terus menatap Pak Chanyeol ketimbang menatap kertas soal yang saat ini berada di genggaman tangannya. Ia melihat Pak Chanyeol begitu intens dengan senyuman mengembang di bibirnya, berharap Pak Chanyeol menengok kearahnya dan membalas dengan senyuman manisnya. Ia akan menunggu itu.

Tapi selang beberapa menit setelah kedua guru itu mengobrol, hanya kekecewaan yang didapat oleh Baekhyun, Pak Chanyeol berjalan meninggalkan kelas Baekhyun tanpa melihat Baekhyun, meskipun tadi Baekhyun merasa ketika Pak Chanyeol ditatap olehnya ia sedikit melirik ke arah Barkhyun, sebenarnya ada apa dengan guru yang satu itu? menjadi pertanyaan besar bagi Baekhyun. Apakah Pak Chanyeol putus dengan tunangannya? meskipun Bakhyun akan senang mendengarnya tapi ia tetap tidak ingin hal seperti itu terjadi.

-;-

Jam belajar Baekhyun sudah selesai lebih dulu daripada adik kelasnya, hari ini Kyungsoo tidak menemaninya karena tadi katanya ia sedang sakit perut karena memakan makanan basi yang masih tersimpan didalam kulkas.

Baekhyun keluar dari sekolahnya, berjalan menuju cafe, tempat biasa ia dengan Pak Chanyeol berbagi cerita.

Baekhyun melihat jam di layar ponsel pintarnya, masih 3 jam sampai Pak Chanyeol pulang dari sekolah, Baekhyun tersenyum ia akan menunggu Pak Chanyeol. 3 jam tidaklah lama jika menunggu orang yang di cinta.

Ia membuka aplikasi WhatsApp di ponsel pintarnya lalu mencari kontak Pak Chanyeol dan mulai mengirimkan pesan

 _WhatsApp Chat Room_

 _(SirChanyeollie)_

 _10.30_

 **Baekhyunee :** Pak Chanyeol, Baekkie ada di cafe nanti ketemu ya..

Setelah mengirimkan pesan ke Pak Chanyeol, Baekhyun memesan minuman sambil berselancar ria di media sosial.

Dari tempat duduk Baekhyun ia bisa melihat gerbang sekolahnya, jadi ia akan mengetahui apakah Pak Chanyeol sudah keluar atau belum

Mari kita lihat meja Baekhyun yang sudah dipenuhi dengan piring dan gelas kosong, saat ini hanya tersisa satu gelas yang berisi setengah susu strawberry, Baekhyun sudah menunggu selama 3 jam, tapi Pak Chanyeol belum muncul juga dari gerbang sekolah, ia juga belum membalas pesan Baekhyun.

Baekhyun menghela nafas dan meminum sedikit susu strawberry di gelasnya, 'mungkin beberapa menit lagi' pikir Baekhyun mencoba menenangkan hatinya yang sedikit gelisah.

Baekhyun terus menatap gerbang sekolah yang sudah mulai sepi, hanya beberapa anak kelas 10 dan 11 yang masih menunggu bus atau menunggu jemputan

 _Vroom Vroom_

Sampai terdengar suara motor yang cukup keras sampai terdengar ke sebrang jalan, Baekhyun melhat Pak Chanyeol keluar dari gerbang sekolah dengan motor ninjanya, yang mulai berjalan meninggalkan sekolah tapi bukan menuju tempat Baekhyun saat ini namun berlawanan arah. Hati Baekhyun sedikit mencelos, buru-buru ia membuka ponsel pintarnya, membuka ruang obrolannya dengan Pak Chanyeol diaplikasi Whatsapp, ia melihat Pak Chanyeol sudah membacanya sejak 14:30.

Apakah ia lupa?

Mata Baekhyun terlihat sedikit memerah, Baekhyun beranjak dari tempat duduknya setelah menunggu Pak Chanyeol yang ia lihat pergi 20 menit yang lalu, barangkali Pak Chanyeol berbalik arah, tapi ternyata tidak, ia meletakkan uang pembayarannya diatas meja kemudian berdiri, berjalan meninggalkan cafe dengan tatapan kosong berjalan menuju rumahnya dengan perlahan.

-;-

Baekhyun duduk di ranjangnya setelah membersihkan diri, ia mengambil HP nya dan mulai mengirim pesan kepada Pak Chanyeol karena ia masih penasaran,

 _Whatsapp Chat Room_

 _(Sir Chanyeollie)_

 _Online_

 _18.25_

 **Baekhyunee :** Selamat malam Pak Chanyeol.

 _read_

 **Baekhyunee :** Pak?

 _read_

 **SirChanyeollie :** Ada apa?

 **Baekhyunee :** Bapak kenapa?

 **SirChanyeollie :** Maksud kamu?

 **Baekhyunee :** Tadi saya sapa, Bapak diam saja dan pesan saya cuma di baca

 **SirChanyeollie** Ah maaf ya Baekhyun, saya harus mengerjakan rekap nilai kelas 11 dulu.

 _SirChanyeollie offline_

 _Brugh_

Baekhyun melemparkan HP nya kesembarang arah, ia mulai menidurkan badannya, membenamkan wajahnya di bantal dan beberapa detidetik kemudia terdengar isak tangis yang di tahan.

-;-

 _-PakChanyeol side-_

'Huftt..' Pak Chanyeol menghela nafas panjang setelah meletakkan HP nya diatas meja ruang tamu. Ia menyenderkan tubuhnya pada sofa, baru saja ia menyelesaikan chatting dengan Baekhyun. Ah, Sehun sedang pulang ke rumah orang tuanya.

Sejujurnya Pak Chanyeol juga terlihat sedikit gusar, ia tidak ingin mengabaikan Baekhyun seperti ini, tapi itu harus ia lakukan ia tidak ingin membuat Baekhyun semakin mencintainya biarpun seringkali ia dengar Baekhyun berkata baik-baik saja, ia tahu dengan jelas bahwa Baekhyun tidak pernah merasa baik dengan memcintainya, ia pernah melihat Baekhyun menangis bahkan ikut menenangkan Baekhyun, ia pikir cara ini mungkin terlalu kejam, tapi harus ia lakukan, Baekhyun harus mencari bahagianya sendiri.

Pak Chanyeol membuka casing HP nya disitu ia menyelipkan sebuah surat, Pak Chanyeol mengambil dan membukanya, lalu mulai membaca lagi isi surat itu

 _"Pak saya tidak akan meminta maaf karena sudah dengan beraninya menyukai anda sebagai seorang pria._

 _Saya juga tidak perlu tahu apakah anda risih ketika tahu saya menyukai anda atau anda menyukainya, sejujurnya saya tidak butuh anda mengetahuinya._

 _Awalnya saya memang hanya main-main dengan anda, tapi saya tidak tahu kenapa dan dari mana rasa ini datang, rasa yang sesungguhnya ada diantara dua orang pasangan yang saling mencinta, sayang konteks kita berdua berbeda, saya mencintainya sebagai seorang kekasih pada umumnya sedangkan anda mencintai saya hanya sebatas orang tua di sekolah, hanya sebatas guru dan muridnya._

 _Apakah saya sakit? Jawaban orang diluar sana pasti bilang YA_

 _Tapi untuk saya sendiri mencintai anda tidak membuat saya sakit sedikitpun._

 _Mengetahui orang yang saya cintai adalah seorang guru,_

 _Mengetahui orang yang saya cintai ternyata memiliki umur yang cukup terpaut jauh_

 _Mengetahui orang yang saya cintai ternyata adalah seorang pria dewasa yang sayangnya adalah orang yang mencintai anda juga seorang pria yang baru saja lulus SMA_

 _Mengetahui orang yang saya cintai ternyata sudah memiliki seorang tunangan_

 _Mengetahui orang yang saya cintai ternyata sangat mencintai tunangannya._

 _Saya akan mencoba baik-baik saja._

 _Mungkin ada suatu momen dimana saya cukup lelah dengan keadaan, tapi saya tetap tidak bisa berhenti untuk memikirkan Bapak, mencintai Bapak._

 _Anda sendiri sudah seperti udara yang harus selalu saya hirup setiap hari jika tidak maka saya akan mati._

 _Saya akan mencoba baik-baik saja Pak. Anda akan selalu menjadi kenangan yang saya simpan rapih di ruang khusus dalam hati saya. Mungkin pikir anda ini terdengar konyol tapi sungguh saya mencintai anda dengan sangat tulus. Dikehidupan selanjutnya saya tetap akan meminta seperti ini, saya yang tergila-gila dengan anda, saya yang mengejar-ngejar anda dan pada akhirnya kita tetap tidak akan bersatu, karena saya cukup bangga dengan cerita hidup saya ini._

 _Pak Chanyeol hiduplah bahagia dengan pilihan hati Bapak, tempat hati Bapak menaruh segala suka maupun duka. Saya harap anda akan selalu bahagia, maka saya akan ikut bahagia._

 _Pak Chanyeol kenyataan saya sangat berat dan sulit melepas Bapak_

 _Tapi, jalan saya masih panjang didepan sana._

 _Sampai jumpa lagi Pak Chanyeol, saya mempunyai banyak kenangan dengan anda yang saya buat sendiri tapi ada beberapa bantuan dari anda hahaha._

 _Bye Sir, My Lovely Teacher."_

Itu surat yang ditulis Baekhyun, yang mulai Pak Chanyeol simpan di tempat ia bisa menjangkau nya. Untuk selalu mengingatkan dia agar menjaga jarak dengan Baekhyun, sampai Baekhyun melupakannya.

Dia tidak ingin Baekhyun semakin sakit, biarpun Baekhyun berkata akan mencoba baik-baik saja. Ia tidak sekejam itu.


End file.
